Doll's House
by rucchan hayao
Summary: Hinata memiliki masalah dengan penglihatannya. Hal ini berhubungan erat dengan masa lalunya. Namun itu bukan rahasia terbesarnya. AU. Hinata-centric.
1. Pilot

**All characters are the properties of Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe**

**OOC, typos, and all the standard warning applied.**

**FYI : Hinata (18 tahun), Itachi (23 tahun), Sasuke (21 tahun), Kakashi (28 tahun), Gaara (20 tahun) Sasori (unknown) Hanabi (16 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SATU**

**Antara Kepekaan dan Harapan Tanpa Jiwa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua dimulai dari selembar _t-shirt_ usang. Benda berwarna dasar hitam itu adalah _t-shirt_ favorit Gaara. Hinata tanpa sengaja merusaknya. Kejadiannya Sabtu malam yang lalu saat Gaara—akhirnya datang setelah proses permohonan yang panjang—dan Sasuke mendapat kesempatan mereka manggung untuk pertama kalinya di depan khalayak ramai. Pertunjukan berakhir dengan baik, CD terjual lumayan banyak, dan mereka mendapat jadwal manggung lagi minggu depan. Pada dasarnya segalanya lancar kecuali satu, Hinata tak menyangka _t-shirt_ usang itu nyangkut di salah satu bagian depan panggung.

Kelab _indie_ tempat mereka tampil memiliki panggung yang lantai utamanya hanya berupa susunan kayu-kayu. Bukan yang terbaik, memang. Entah panel kayu yang mana yang telah menelan bagian ujung _t-shirt_ Gaara karena saat Hinata menariknya, _t-shirt_ itu robek. Suara kainnya yang terbelah seakan-akan muncul dengan terlalu dramatis seperti juga tampang Gaara yang berubah.

"Sialan! Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, tapi tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ini dan itu, atau alasan-alasan _comical_ yang mungkin bisa melunturkan kekejaman di mata Gaara yang sangat ngambek setelah merebut paksa _t-shirt_ dari tangan Hinata.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan permohonan maaf Hinata masih belum dikabulkan.

Kejadian itu berakibat fatal pada jadwal manggung Sasuke karena Gaara tiba-tiba saja absen dari latihan.

"Ya, kenapa dia jadi begitu? Beli saja _t-shirt_ yang baru. Dia tak punya uang? Perlu kubelikan?" Kakashi duduk dengan mata tertutup. Dia paling malas bangun pagi-pagi.

"_T-shirt_ itu punya sejarah," Sasuke menjawab.

Itachi yang mulai hari ini kerja _shift_ pagi, menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia bisa segera melihat beban Hinata bertambah lagi berkat kalimat Sasuke. "Itu konyol. Sejak kapan dia jadi cowok sentimentil?"

"Aku setuju," sahut Sasuke. "Kalau dia perempuan, mungkin bisa kumaklumi."

Kakashi akhirnya mengambil selembar roti, mengacuhkan barisan nasi kepal di hadapannya, "Jadi, apa sejarahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Itachi bangun, menepuk kepala Sasuke cukup keras hingga adiknya memprotes dan berkata kasar. "Jangan bicara dengan kata-kata kasar," ancam Itachi, "Jika aku bertanya, kau jawab, kau temannya, kan?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku cuma tahu permainan _bass_-nya bagus. Mana kutahu dia juga gampang ngambek begitu?"

Percakapan pagi mereka tak pernah sepanjang ini. Kakashi yang bekerja sebagai _host_ di sebuah kelab kelas atas di Roppongi sering absen di waktu sarapan, dia lebih suka tenggelam di balik selimutnya. Beberapa hari ini dia kesulitan tidur. Hinata terus-menerus muram. Kakashi memang bukan tipikal penyambut pagi, tapi dia juga tak akan diam saja hanya karena _t-shirt_ seseorang robek akibat ketidaksengajaan yang dilakukan Hinata.

Baginya, benda yang rusak adalah hal normal. Orang-orang melakukan itu tiap waktu. Jika memang menimbulkan kerugian, mereka belajar bertanggung-jawab. Bila harga benda yang rusak mahal, mereka memprosesnya melalui hukum. Tapi bahkan permohonan maaf Hinata tak dipedulikannya. "Pria macam apa dia?"

Kekesalan Kakashi dimaklumi Sasuke. Dari ketiganya, Kakashi memang yang paling memanjakan Hinata. Sejak Hinata kecil, Kakashi selalu berusaha memberikan segalanya untuk Hinata termasuk sebuah nama keluarga. Sasuke tahu, Hinata masih memiliki keluarga di suatu tempat di luar sana. Tapi bukan berarti Kakashi menculiknya demi sebuah arti lain dari kata keluarga. Hinata memang diserahkan padanya, begitu saja. Kakashi bahkan perlu memproses dokumen-dokumennya sendiri. Jaksa wilayah mengabulkan tanpa proses panjang. Hinata baru berusia tiga tahun saat ia resmi menjadi seorang Hatake.

"Gaara … tidak banyak bicara tentang _t-shirt_ itu," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Itachi sebelumnya. Ia lalu mendorong piring kosong Hinata, memintanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke, "Dengar, itu bukan salahmu. Kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu."

"Tentu saja dia merasa bersalah. Hinata pikir dia yang membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk manggung di sana."

Sasuke, masih menatap Hinata, memproses pendapat Kakashi, "Kau khawatir padaku?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah dengan wajah sedih.

"Kau tahu aku hebat, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi, kali ini ada sepercik senyuman dari bibirnya.

"Aku yang salah karena tak melakukan apapun."

Itachi telah kembali duduk di kursinya, meletakkan semangkuk sereal yang telah bermandikan susu cokelat. Tatapannya melekat di punggung Hinata, lalu beranjak ke kepalanya. Rambut Hinata telah panjang. Itachi tak pernah benar-benar memerhatikannya. Ia gadis yang manis, terlalu baik, dan mungkin akan jadi rebutan jika ia sedikit berani menunjukkan kelebihannya. Tapi Hinata tidak begitu, dia selalu ramah pada orang-orang tua, menyukai anak-anak, dan menghindari cowok-cowok.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke memandang Itachi melalui bahu Hinata, "Perbaiki inti masalahnya," dia bilang seakan semuanya sudah jelas, "Aku akan mengajak Hinata menemuinya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir jam sembilan saat Itachi menuntun sepedanya ke garasi samping kedai kopi tempatnya bekerja. Ia merantai sepedanya, dan kemudian menyadari ada seseorang di garasi juga.

Ia berdiri, menggeser tali tas selempangnya di bahu, menatap perempuan yang ia kenali sebagai salah satu pelanggan.

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Kedainya baru akan dibuka jam sebelas. Anda terlalu pagi."

Garasi tempat parkir itu dikhususkan untuk para staf. Tempatnya tidak terlalu terang, tanpa jendela, dengan pintu tarik yang tak dilengkapi gembok. Rasanya aneh melihat sosok lain yang tak familiar di matanya berada di dalam garasi. Apalagi jika orangnya adalah perempuan yang sering dibicarakan hampir semua staf laki-laki di ruang loker. Dia gadis kaya berambut panjang pirang dengan mata biru mengagumkan. Senyumnya yang menawan tak seberapa dibandingkan dengan semua keindahan lain yang menyelimutinya.

Sebagai laki-laki normal, Itachi mengakui Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis muda yang cantik.

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Itachi melepas napas dengan kasar, ia meraih kunci dari salah satu saku di bagian dalam tasnya. "Aku tidak punya pacar, tapi ada gadis yang berarti bagiku." Kuncinya terbuka, Itachi mendorong pintu.

Ino berpikiran, mungkin Itachi hanya merekayasa alasannya. Tak punya pacar, berarti tak ada gadis. Semudah itu. "Kalau begitu kau bisa kencan denganku."

"Tidak tertarik." Itachi melangkah masuk, menatap sesaat pada Ino yang bergegas menghampiri pintu, lalu terdengar suara keras pintu yang tertutup.

Di garasi sepi itu, Ino berdiri, "Dingin," gumamnya, mengagumi sikap angkuh Itachi yang sama sekali tak berkesan segar. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Sangat menarik."

Setelah masuk ke ruang loker, Itachi meraih ponsel, dia menekan tombol tenaga benda itu, menunggu beberapa saat hingga alat komunikasinya siap dipakai lalu menyentuh angka satu di layar. Ia mengatifkan _loudspeaker_, meletakkannya di meja terdekat, lalu membuka lokernya. Tak lama kemudian suara yang ia nantikan, menyambutnya, _"Ya, Itachi?"_

"Kau sudah berangkat?"

"_Belum."_

"Aku akan menemanimu, kalau begitu."

"_Eh?"_

"Aku merasa aku perlu bicara dengannya juga."

"_Benarkah itu diperlukan?"_

"Ya."

"_Ehm, aku akan tanya Sasuke."_

"Tidak usah."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Sasuke tidak akan suka kalau dia tahu aku juga ikut."

"_Oh."_

Jeda.

Itachi merobek selembar kertas memo, menuliskan kalimat pendek yang menyatakan bahwa hari ini dia kurang enak badan dan terpaksa tidak bekerja.

"Tunggu aku di rumah."

"_Oke."_

"Hinata."

"_Ya?"_

Itachi merekatkan kertas itu di pintu lokernya, kembali teringat malam panjang saat Kakashi pulang dengan seorang anak perempuan di gendongannya. Anak itu berambut pendek, bermata besar dengan kulit putih yang cantik.

Kakashi bilang namanya Hinata, detik itu Itachi merasa hatinya seperti dikejutkan aliran aneh yang hangat.

Jemarinya yang pendek dan mungil terasa dingin malam itu. Hinata kecil menatap Itachi dengan binar kekaguman yang jelas. Mata beningnya membesar, begitu juga senyumnya yang perlahan merenggut hati Itachi.

Kakashi memperkenalkan Itachi sebagai Nii-chan. Mungkin karena sama-sama tak memiliki keluarga, anak itu mudah beradaptasi dengan Nii-chan. Sedikit demi sedikit, tahun demi tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi Hinata yang menawan.

Itachi kini melihat Hinata sebagai seorang gadis remaja yang tak lagi bisa ia anggap sebagai adik perempuan.

"Kau harus memikirkan aku juga."

"_A-apa?"_

Itachi takut, Gaara akan merebut hati Hinata. Masalah ini tidak terasa seperti sebuah masalah sederhana. Menunggu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Itachi sekarang. Dia perlu tahu perasaan Hinata terlebih dahulu. Untuk itu, dia perlu memosisikan dirinya sebagai laki-laki ketimbang kakak laki-laki.

Dengan tinggal serumah, mereka sudah banyak berbagi pengalaman bersama. Hubungan ini jelas tidak sama dengan banyak orang. Dua orang yang tak berbagi darah sama, tinggal sebagai keluarga. Bersentuhan, berbincang-bincang hingga larut malam, melihatnya berkembang dengan semua perubahannya, semuanya terasa begitu alami hingga getaran jantung yang berdebar bahkan lenyap.

Gaara punya perbedaan besar dalam hal ini. Ia baru mengenalnya baru-baru ini, tak pernah melihat Hinata yang baru bangun tidur, atau saat dia meringis ketika suara petir mengejutkannya, atau betapa manisnya ia saat memeluk bantal dan menopang dagu. Semua hal-hal itu akan membuat Gaara sebagai laki-laki asing, bukan keluarga.

Dan itu juga berarti membuka pintu baru dalam kehidupan Hinata.

Saat Itachi mencapai rumah lagi, Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda. Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Nii-chan?"

Mendengar Sasuke menyebutnya dengan panggilan _'Nii-chan'_ seperti ini melapangkan dada Itachi. Hinata melangkah keluar dari rumah, menunggu reaksi Itachi. Pintu dibiarkannya terbuka. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Itachi tahu makna pertanyaan di mata indah Hinata.

"Aku tak perlu ganti baju, tutup saja pintunya."

Sasuke yang sebelumnya santai, berubah jengkel. Ia berbalik menghadap Hinata, membiarkan kakaknya berjalan melewatinya untuk menuntun sepeda ke halaman samping rumah. "Kau tahu soal ini?"

"Maaf, Sasuke. Itachi memintaku untuk tidak memberitahumu."

"Oke, tapi bisa, kan, kau menolaknya?"

Hinata tampak bingung, dan dengan berat hati ia minta maaf lagi.

"Masalahnya bukan itu, Hinata. Kau juga tahu Gaara itu orangnya bagaimana, kan?"

Hinata semakin terlihat bingung.

"Ah, ya, benar. Kau tak tahu," kata Sasuke, tiba-tiba merasa janggal dengan ucapannya sendiri. Yang tidak diketahui Hinata bukan hanya soal Gaara tapi hal-hal lain yang sudah jadi rahasia umum di antara dua bersaudara Uchiha.

Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang berdiri tak bergerak di dekat pintu pagar, Hinata berdiri diam di depan pintu rumah. Dengan Sasuke berdiri di jalanan depan rumah, jika ada garis lurus yang menyatukan ketiganya, akan terbentuk segitiga sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara tepukan dari ruang tengah yang jaraknya hanya tiga langkah dari kamar Gaara. Tepukan itu terdengar lagi sesaat setelah Temari bertanya dengan suara lantang apa Gaara sedang tidur. Siapapun tahu Gaara tak selalu menggunakan kamarnya untuk tidur. Dia seperti pendeta yang bermeditasi sebelum upacara ritual tertentu.

Gaara jelas bukan pendeta, dia juga tak berminat dengan ritual-ritual. Namun Gaara memang dikenal kedua kakaknya sebagai _introvert_ berbahaya. Dia tak selalu bicara seperti Kankuro atau marah-marah seperti Temari. Bila Gaara bicara, dia lebih sering menggunakan tatapan matanya. Entah karena mereka sudah terbiasa atau karena mereka paham cara berkomunikasi Gaara yang pasif, tapi mereka selalu bisa mengerti maksud tatapan mata Gaara.

Mereka bertiga tak pernah terlibat dalam diskusi yang mendalam meski ketiganya berada dalam lingkaran keluarga sedarah. Mereka memang tinggal serumah, dan itu karena mereka tak diberi fasilitas penunjang lain oleh orangtua mereka. Kankuro yang laki-laki dewasa atau Temari yang sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan di bar sama-sama merasa perlu mengasuh Gaara yang juga bukan anak sekolahan lagi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Namun itu tak merubah alamat mereka. Ketiganya masih berbagi apartemen sama. Sempit, tapi memberi rasa tenang.

Saat ini di ruang tengah, Kankuro nonton acara gulat profesional bersama Temari. Dia membuat suara-suara aneh seperti 'woo-hoo', lalu 'hey-ey', dan 'agh' dengan 'gh' panjang. Temari melontarkan kata-kata hinaan, 'bodoh!' atau 'apa kau buta?'; tapi tentu saja tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gaara mencoba untuk tak terlalu memusingkan kedua kakaknya. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan suara Sasuke yang terngiang di telinganya. _"Kami akan datang."_ Kalimat itu diucapkan Sasuke melalui telepon, tapi Gaara merasa seakan Sasuke berada di sana, mengancamnya dengan mata hitam yang marah.

Gaara tak suka berurusan dengan Uchiha itu. Memang permainan gitarnya pantas dikagumi. Dan dia punya selera musik yang bagus. Namun mengingat Sasuke juga berarti mengingat adik perempuannya, Hinata. Dan di sanalah letak masalahnya.

Sebelum bisa menyadari apakah ia merasa kesal atau senang saat mengingat mata Hinata, ia melirik ke arah _t-shirt_ usang di atas mejanya. Diletakkan persis di samping _bass_-nya yang tergeletak tanpa daya di sana, bersanding dengan lembaran-lembaran berisi syair-syair puitis yang tiba-tiba membanjiri kepala Gaara selama seminggu terakhir semenjak kejadian itu. Puisi-puisi tentang bulan, tentang kesedihan, kerinduan, bahkan kekaguman. Terkutuklah ia karena tiba-tiba tertarik pada Shakespeare.

Seharusnya Gaara mengabulkan permohonan maaf Hinata dengan mudah. Lagipula malam itu dia sendiri yang melepas bajunya, terbawa suasana meriah yang gila, aliran energi yang mendadak membakar adrenalin dan dia perlu melepas gairah itu dari tubuhnya. Seorang musisi seperti Gaara dan musik rock yang keras, terkombinasi dalam ruangan yang manusia-manusianya memiliki selera sama. Apalagi petikan gitar Sasuke tak hanya liar tapi juga menakjubkan.

Seharusnya ia bisa dengan segera melupakan kesalahan Hinata yang berniat baik. Semua salah panel kayu itu, yang menjepit baju Gaara, bukan salah Hinata yang mengambilnya dengan hati-hati.

Namun Gaara tak bisa melakukannya. Dia tak ingin benang tipis yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan Hinata terlepas begitu saja. Bajunya sudah robek, dan dengan masalah ini dia merasa ada untaian yang menyatukan takdirnya dengan takdir gadis itu.

Gaara tak mau berada di sisi Hinata sebagai teman satu band Sasuke. Posisi itu tak cukup bagus untuknya. Ia ingin memonopoli Hinata. Membawanya pulang, jika bisa.

Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum hanya dengan memikirkan Hinata di rumah ini ketimbang kedua kakaknya yang masih ribut di ruang tengah.

Temari lagi-lagi berteriak, suaranya masih sama seperti saat dia bertanya apa Gaara sedang tidur. Seharusnya dia tahu orang lain tak akan berteriak sepertinya saat bertanya adiknya sedang tidur atau tidak. "Gaara! Ada Uchiha, Uchiha, dan satu lagi. Dia perempuan, apa dia pacarmu?"

Ya, Temari berteriak seperti itu.

Suara TV lenyap, gema riuh penonton menghilang bersama gelapnya layar. Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya, sebisa mungkin terlihat kesal meski hatinya mendesak kakinya untuk berlari. Dia melihat Kankuro dan Temari berdiri di depan pintu masuk apartemen mereka.

Demi Tuhan! Kankuro bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pantai. Tercoreng sudah nama baik Gaara sebagai cowok penggila musik cadas berkat penampilan kakaknya yang tak menunjang etika kesopanan atau apapun yang setidaknya membantu Gaara menjaga mukanya di depan Sasuke.

Lihat saja kakaknya Sasuke yang bersih dan punya rambut terawat. Bila dibandingkan Kankuro, rasanya terlalu kejam membandingkan keduanya. Kankuro akan tampak seperti sedan tahun 90-an yang butuh perawatan ekstra sementara Itachi setara dengan sedan Eropa yang meski ruang kaki untuk pengemudinya sempit, harganya tetap selangit.

Gaara tak yakin harus mengatakan apa. Dia bisa saja berkeberatan karena ternyata Sasuke tiba lebih cepat dari perhitungannya. Tapi itu tidak terasa benar. Tidak dengan dua kakaknya yang menguping meski mereka telah kembali ke ruang tengah.

Mengundang mereka masuk juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Gaara tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri saat ia melirik ke arah Hinata. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya, Hinata terkurung dalam dunia gelap klub dan musik keras. Saat ini di bawah sinar matahari, dia tampak empat kali lipat lebih manis. Gaara tak tahu bahwa seorang gadis berambut panjang bisa terlihat indah hanya dengan tambahan pita di kepalanya. Gaara juga tak tahu bahwa selembar syal hangat yang dipakai seorang gadis juga bisa menjalarkan kehangatan sama ke dalam hati. Terlebih dengan rona merah di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti peri.

Dan Gaara punya satu gagasan lain yang kemudian menyentak pikirannya. Gagasan yang jika dia rangkaikan dalam susunan kata menjadi syair yang akan segera menumpuk lagi di mejanya.

Beda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, tampang Gaara samasekali tidak ramah. "Mau apa kalian?"

Sasuke menjawab singkat, "Hinata ingin minta maaf."

Itachi menyambungnya, "Sasuke mau kau ikut latihan lagi."

Hinata yang berdiri di antara dua Uchiha hanya bisa menatap Gaara dan berusaha untuk tak merasa takut pada laki-laki itu. Gaara yang dia ingat di klub sudah menyeramkan, Gaara di bawah terpaan sinar matahari terlihat normal, tapi tetap menyeramkan. Mata gelap, kulit pucat, rambut membara, tato, dan ... aroma tinta?

"M-maaf."

"Kalau kau tak mau latihan, _fine_! Aku juga tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Suigetsu! Menurutku si kurus itu jauh lebih baik daripadamu yang ngambek cuma karena bajumu robek!"

Hinata ditarik Itachi mendekat, "Bicarakan saja. Kami pulang."

"Apa?" Satu kata, dan Gaara telah mengkhianati keteguhan hatinya sendiri untuk bersikap angkuh. "Aku baru akan memaafkanmu jika kau …"

Pegangan Itachi di tangan Hinata menguat. Hinata bisa merasakan jari-jari Itachi yang meremas jari-jarinya dengan kuat, lengannya bergetar karena tangan Itachi yang gemetar.

Gaara memandang Hinata, Hinata menoleh ke Itachi, Sasuke memerhatikan segalanya.

Sebulan yang lalu Itachi meminta Hinata memanggilnya hanya dengan nama. Ia tak mau mendengar 'Nii-chan' saat Hinata memanggilnya. Itachi beralasan panggilan itu hanya untuk Sasuke yang juga seorang Uchiha sepertinya. Hinata adalah Hatake, Itachi bukan Hatake.

Itachi bukan 'Nii-chan'.

"… aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membayar kesalahanmu dengan berkencan denganku."

Kalimat itu tidak tepat diucapkan Gaara. Namun itulah yang baru saja terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**This is ru, hope to get your review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUA**

**Rahasia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah kosong, dia tak habis pikir betapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi hanya dalam waktu seminggu.

Seminggu yang lalu dia membawa Hinata ke kelab, memintanya duduk di belakang panggung ditemani Itachi, menunggu hingga Sasuke dan _band_-nya selesai dengan pertunjukan perdana mereka di Raven.

Hari ini dia hanya bisa berdiam diri di kamarnya, memeluk gitar akustik dan tak menciptakan nada. Tak terpikir untuk melakukan hal lain. Dia bisa mendengar suara dering telepon yang sejak tadi terus mengganggu. Jika memang itu telepon penting dan memang untuknya, orang yang menelepon akan menghubungi ponselnya.

Tapi siapa yang biasa menelepon Sasuke? Kalau bukan Karin yang cerewet, hanya ada Suigetsu dan Juugo. Yang terakhir hampir tak pernah menelepon Sasuke jika tak ada keperluan yang mendesak.

Sasuke enggan berurusan dengan Gaara. Dia menyesal karena menerimanya masuk begitu saja hanya karena si kurus _bassist_-nya sakit dan tak bisa tampil. Sasuke benci hari dia bertemu dengan Gaara. Dan lebih membenci peristiwa robeknya _t-shirt_ Rolling Stones Gaara yang menyeret Hinata pada masalah ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mempertanyakan maksud Gaara menolak permintaan maaf Hinata. Jelas sekali dia bilang dia akan memaafkan Hinata jika dia mau berkencan dengannya. Apa dia sinting? Sejak kapan ini jadi negosiasi?

_Sialan si rambut merah itu, mau apa dia dengan Hinata?_

Sasuke bangun, melupakan gitarnya yang berharga begitu saja dan melenggang menuju dapur. Langkahnya berhenti mendadak saat ia menemukan Itachi di sana. Hinata duduk di konter dapur, membaca lembaran koran, meneliti angka-angka diskon. Di tangannya bertengger spidol merah, di sisi kirinya ada gunting.

Telepon berdering lagi, tak ada satu pun yang bergerak. Sasuke mengambil air dari kulkas, lalu ingat cuaca terlalu dingin, dan meletakkannya lagi. Dia duduk di meja yang sama, berkumpul mencari kehangatan. Hinata beraroma pagi dari Morning Grass shamponya, terasa unik karena sekarang jam delapan malam.

Sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di rumah, Hinata mendapat giliran terakhir mandi. Rambutnya masih lembap dan segar, seperti baru dihidupkan kembali. Aroma tubuhnya bercampur sedikit dengan margarin yang Sasuke curigai datang dari bibir Hinata yang sedikit terbuka sambil menggumamkan beberapa kata yang ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bibir yang tampak lembut itu membuat Sasuke memikirkan _raspberry_ dan hangatnya madu.

"Ahem!"

Sasuke mendengar kakaknya berdeham, menatapnya dengan sikap protektif. Ia membangun pembatas antara dirinya dengan Itachi. Tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang dia lakukan, memandang bibir Hinata atau mengagumi tubuhnya sangatlah normal. Sasuke laki-laki, Hinata perempuan. Seperti juga Itachi dan Hinata, Sasuke tak punya hubungan darah meski ia sering memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai adik perempuannya. Dia melakukan itu agar orang-orang, khususnya cowok-cowok, berhati-hati dengan pikiran mereka. Jika ada yang berniat menginginkan Hinata sebagai pacar, mereka harus berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Tapi ternyata Gaara tak pernah punya pikiran seperti itu.

Hinata menggaruk tulang pipinya, dua Uchiha yang berada di dapur bersamanya tertarik begitu saja pada pergerakan sepele itu. Suara dering merdu penanda telepon masuk lalu berdendang pelan dari kamar Hinata. Di saat yang sama, kakak beradik Uchiha memikirkan nama Gaara.

Setelah sosok Hinata menghilang di kamarnya, ia keluar membawa ponsel. "Ehm, nomornya tak kukenal. Dan saat kuangkat, teleponnya terputus."

"Tak usah dijawab," kata Itachi.

Suaranya bertindihan dengan Sasuke yang mengatakan, "Tak perlu kaujawab."

Merasa kikuk dengan kesamaan pikiran mereka, Hinata bertanya dengan polos, "Apa mungkin salah sambung?"

"Masih lebih baik salah sambung, bagaimana kalau ternyata yang meneleponmu itu Gaara?"

Mendengar pertanyaan cemas Sasuke, Itachi mempertanyakan ada berapa banyak kesamaan di antara dirinya dengan Sasuke. Adik dan kakak tetap saja bukan orang yang sama. Tapi sepertinya mereka punya pola pikir yang tak jauh berbeda. Bukan Itachi jika dia menerima pendapat Sasuke begitu saja. Dia memutuskan untuk selangkah lebih maju dari adiknya.

"Apa Gaara tahu nomor teleponmu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng seperti orang yang menerima tuduhan.

"Bukan Gaara, kurasa itu orang lain," lanjut Itachi dingin.

Kembali ke tempat semula dengan ponselnya, Hinata tak mencurigai Gaara sedikit pun. Baginya ajakan Gaara hanya gertakan. Dia tahu Gaara tak mungkin serius. Hinata tak pernah punya teman kencan, ia tak merasa perlu punya pacar. Mungkin Gaara mengatakan itu agar Hinata tak mengganggunya lagi.

Itulah yang ia lakukan, ia tak lagi meminta maaf pada Gaara. Bila memang nantinya kebencian yang diberikan Gaara pada Hinata, maka begitulah adanya. Dia tak akan berbuat apapun yang mungkin akan menambah pelik masalah.

Sekali lagi nada dering ponselnya bernyanyi, _when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_…

"Halo?"

"_Hinata?"_ suara laki-laki.

Itachi meminta Hinata menggunakan _loudspeaker_.

Hinata menurut, "Ehm, sebentar." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik yang menandakan sang penelepon berada di tempat ramai. Seperti di jalanan karena bahkan Hinata bisa mendengar suara melengking klakson.

"_Kakashi!"_ kata suara itu.

"Shi-chan!" teriak Hinata cemas. "Shi-chan kenapa?"

"Siapa ini?" Sasuke bertanya, menggunakan Kakashi sebagai lelucon sungguh tidak bisa dimaafkan. Bagi Hinata, Kakashi seperti tangan kanan dewa.

"_Ini Yamato. Hinata, bisakah kau datang ke Central Tokyo? Saat ini ambulans sedang membawa Kakashi ke sana."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alkohol memang bisa membawa banyak masalah. Keberadaan Kakashi di Central Tokyo, terbaring di Unit Gawat Darurat dengan memar parah di sudut bibirnya dan jahitan sepanjang tiga senti di sisi kiri perutnya, termasuk sisi buruk dari alkohol.

Ada seorang wanita yang suka ditemani Kakashi di kelab. Wanita muda bersuami pria tua kaya itu menyukai romansa terlarang ala _novella_ yang memabukkannya. Kakashi mendapat predikat buruk dari suaminya, dipanggil dengan sebutan _gigolo_ dan kemudian memukulnya. Sikap Kakashi yang tenang, suaranya yang membumi dan kalimatnya yang cerdas tapi juga terlalu santai itu memicu kemarahan si tua yang gemetaran saat menemukan pisau salad dan menusuk Kakashi menggunakan benda itu.

Hinata menangis mendengarkan penjelasan Yamato; rekan Kakashi di kelab. Dia terlalu marah karena Kakashi bahkan tak melaporkannya pada polisi.

Kakashi menolak kamar rawat, dia bersikeras untuk minta izin dokter agar bisa segera pulang. Menurut laporan dokter tak ada organ dalam yang terluka. Memang luka sayatannya cukup panjang, tapi tidak tepat sasaran. Lagipula senjata yang dipakai tidak cukup tajam untuk menembus ketebalan massa otot di area perut pria berambut perak itu. Kakashi terkenal memiliki tubuh sempurna. Bukan hanya latihan fisik yang ia jalani demi mencapai kesempurnaan itu, namun juga kebiasaannya yang lebih memilih menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli buku daripada rokok. Kakashi juga kutu buku, tapi itu bukan bagian dari hobinya, melainkan bagian dimana ia suka mengisi kepalanya dengan bacaan bermutu yang berguna.

"Hei, bisakah kalian keluar?"

Itachi dan Sasuke tak pernah membantah Kakashi, Yamato tahu maksud pertanyaan Kakashi dan meminta Hinata tinggal karena Kakashi mengkhawatirkannya. Di ruangan itu ada beberapa pasien lain yang juga berada di sana karena keadaan darurat. Ranjang tempat Kakashi berbaring berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, suara bising mesin dan staf medis yang sibuk menjadi latar belakang saat Kakashi meminta Hinata mendekat.

Di satu sudut ruangan, empat orang menggunakan alat kejut di dada seorang laki-laki yang terkena luka tembak. Darah yang membasahi bagian atas tubuh laki-laki itu begitu banyak sehingga bajunya berubah warna.

Kakashi menarik tubuh Hinata, memeluknya dan membisikkan pada gadis itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Mata gelap Kakashi bergerak ke arah sudut yang sama, keadaan telah jauh berbeda kini. Dokter mengangkat lengan kirinya, membaca jam tangannya, menyebutkan waktu dan tanggal kematian pasien laki-laki itu.

Pelukan Kakashi menguat, "Aku berjanji melindungimu, mana mungkin aku mati lebih dulu daripadamu, Hinata."

Malam itu Hinata pulang dengan Sasuke, meninggalkan Kakashi pada Itachi yang bersedia menunggu. Mereka berdua naik taksi karena terlalu larut. Niat Yamato mengantar keduanya pulang dihentikan Kakashi. Dia perlu Yamato juga di Rumah Sakit. Hinata awalnya tak mau pulang, tapi dia tak pernah keras kepala. Setelah Kakashi memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan akan segera pulang meski agak larut, Hinata pulang dan meminta Kakashi membangunkannya kalau dia tertidur saat Kakashi pulang.

"_Gigolo_? Laki-laki tua yang menusuk menggunakan pisau salad?" Kakashi tertawa sarkastis. Ia bersandar di ranjangnya, tak bisa membayangkan darimana asal kebohongan Yamato. "Seharusnya kau serahkan tugas itu pada Sai."

Itachi berdiri di dekat ranjang Kakashi, telah menyadari sejak awal betapa buruknya naskah yang dibuat Yamato. "Maafkan aku, Senpai."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Pertanyaan dari Itachi hampir tak dipedulikan Kakashi. "Itu di luar teritorimu, Itachi."

Yamato membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kembali ke mobilnya, meninggalkan Rumah Sakit setelah Kakashi bilang dia akan pulang dengan taksi saja.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya?" lanjut Itachi.

Ruangan UGD tak pernah berhenti sibuk. Setiap saat selalu saja muncul pasien baru. Seorang dokter yang sedang dalam tugas jaga menghampiri Kakashi dan memintanya menandatangani dokumen-dokumen. Setelah selesai, ia diperbolehkan pulang.

"Aku tahu kau bukan _host_," Itachi masih menolak untuk diam.

"Kalau saja bukan karena ayahmu, aku tak akan menampungmu dan adikmu di rumahku."

"Menampung? Jadi rumahmu tempat penampungan. Kau juga tak pernah cerita tentang keluarga Hinata. Siapa dia?"

Kakashi berjalan dengan menenteng jaketnya. Ia masih terlihat sedikit kesakitan saat menggerakkan tubuhnya. "Begini saja, Itachi. Biarkan aku mengurusi urusanku, dan aku akan memberimu kelonggaran."

"Kelonggaran?" Itachi membuntuti Kakashi. Tak banyak hal yang bisa ia pahami dari Hatake yang tak punya anggota keluarga lain. Dia yang sendirian, Hinata yang tanpa keluarga, dan Itachi bersama Sasuke yang sejak lama menjadi yatim piatu, semuanya punya sejarah masing-masing. Tapi hanya Kakashi yang tahu tentang semuanya. Tentang dirinya, tentang Hinata, dan tentang dua bersaudara Uchiha. "Kelonggaran apa yang kaumaksud?"

Pintu Rumah Sakit terbuka secara otomatis. Kakashi menyingkir saat mobil ambulans yang baru datang membuka pintunya, dua orang perawat laki-laki keluar terburu-buru, dan selanjutnya Kakashi menatap Itachi yang terpaku pada seorang perempuan yang kini mengisi ranjang lipat dari ambulans, meluncur masuk bersama perawat dan petugas medis lainnya.

Uchiha muda itu mendongak saat menyadari Kakashi yang memandangnya. Udara dingin terasa sepi.

"Itachi."

Napas Itachi terasa berat tanpa kesegaran udara yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Dia terdiam, menunggu kalimat Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Mengenai Hinata."

Bola matanya terasa perih.

"Dia itu … orang yang paling penting bagiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hidupku yang tak berarti ini kuserahkan padanya."

"Intinya, Kakashi?"

"Jika kau menyakitinya, aku tak akan mengampunimu." Itu berarti Kakashi tahu perasaan Itachi. Memangnya siapa yang tidak?

Dan kalimat itu adalah izin darinya.

"Jadi ini kelonggaran yang kaumaksud?"

Kakashi mengubah arah pandangannya. Ia memakai lagi jaketnya, menghiraukan rasa sakit di luka jahitannya, merasakan darah hangat menembus pertahanan perban berwarna putih. Kakashi memikirkan rasa sakit yang lain, dan kemudian berkata, "Untuk saat ini saja," lalu dia melangkah, membayangkan senyuman Hinata yang menyambutnya pulang, dan suaranya yang ceria saat memanggilnya 'Shi-chan'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sarapan pagi itu berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Hinata sengaja menemani Kakashi yang sebenarnya terlalu ngantuk untuk merasa lapar. Hinata duduk, siap dengan sepiring wafel berlumur madu dan mentega, segelas susu yang kemudian segera ia ganti dengan kopi, dan sekotak wafer yang dibelinya semalam bersama Sasuke.

"Hari ini kau akan keluar?"

Hinata meletakkan sendoknya, "Ya." Tangan Kakashi menggapai piring berisi wafel, menatap menunya yang terlihat basah. "Shi-chan." Sendok yang ia pegang menekan permukaan wafel. Aliran manis madu dan mentega lumer yang berminyak, berkilauan. Ini tidak akan berefek bagus pada lukanya. Kakashi membayangkan lukanya yang lengket dan menatap lagi wafelnya yang semakin berminyak dengan menipisnya mentega. "Aku akan berangkat sendiri."

"Eh…?" pertanyaan Kakashi terdengar seperti kekaguman yang kecewa. "Kenapa? Apa tak ada yang mau menemanimu?"

Mata Hinata lurus memandang lengan kiri Kakashi. "T-tidak, kok."

"Jadi?"

"Shi-chan, kan, sedang sakit."

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Ehm …" Hinata sedikit menelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjap sekali, "mulai latihan lagi."

"Oh?" Kakashi memotong wafelnya, lalu melahap potongan pertama seperti melahap kehidupan yang akan memperpanjang waktu hidupnya. "Gaara?"

"Iya," Hinata menjawab yakin. "Gaara-kun sudah memaafkanku."

"Itu … bagus, mungkin?"

Suara tawa Hinata hanya bertahan sebentar.

"Tapi, latihan pagi-pagi? Sasuke?"

"Iya."

"Aneh sekali, kan? Saat orang tahu apa yang perlu ia lakukan, ia pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Seperti Sasuke yang tiba-tiba punya semangat untuk berangkat pagi."

"Iya," sahut Hinata. Di benaknya, terbayang Itachi yang mengayuh sepedanya pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. "Iya," kata Hinata lagi. "Habiskan sarapanmu, ya, Shi-chan."

Gema gemuruh dari dada Kakashi menyusun nada tawa yang membuat Hinata merasa tenang. Aroma pagi khas Kakashi menyebar keharuman segar jeruk Satsuma dari kulitnya. Dan sisa dupa terbakar yang hangat di rambutnya.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tahu harus menelponku dulu sebelum yang lain, kan?"

"Iya." Nomor panggilan cepat di ponsel Hinata hanya ada satu. Nomor satu untuk nomor ponsel Kakashi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kakashi melanjutkan sarapannya. Saat ia menikmati kopi tanpa krimnya, pintu utama ditutup Hinata yang berangkat sendirian untuk menemui Asuma.

Pagi itu cuaca cerah. Lapisan salju sebagian besar telah mencair. Namun suhu udara masih belum bersahabat. Kombinasi cahaya terang sinar matahari dan lapisan salju yang tersisa memaksa Hinata menjaga langkahnya dengan hati-hati. Dia menjejakkan kakinya dengan yakin di setiap langkahnya. Jalanan menurun menuju jalan utama selalu menjadi masalahnya. Di sini, Hinata selalu memilih pinggiran jalan, berpegangan pada pagar rumah yang sesungguhnya tak memberinya keamanan.

Suara sepatunya nyaris sepi. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Kakashi di benaknya, '_hati-hati di jalan'_.

Matanya menyipit, sinar matahari yang terang benderang berkurang saat Hinata berteduh di bawah pohon _yanagi_ yang tumbuh di sudut jalan. Dengan berdiri di sana berarti dia telah mencapai titik aman. Dari sana ada trotoar. Hinata hanya perlu mengambil arah kiri menuju pemberhentian bis yang jaraknya enam puluh langkah.

Bau besi dingin menandakan tujuannya yang pertama. Sekarang Hinata perlu menunggu bis yang akan membawanya ke pusat kota. Dia duduk, memangku tas jinjingnya yang hanya berisi dompet dengan persediaan uang yang tak banyak, ponsel, dan bedak padat yang kemasannya juga menyediakan cermin. Tisu dan uang receh diletakkan di saku mungil bagian depan tasnya yang sederhana, berkumpul dengan kartu langganan bis.

Saat terdengar raungan mesin bis dari kejauhan, Hinata berdiri. Ada dua orang selain dirinya yang juga menaiki bis. Mereka berdua pelajar yang sibuk bertukar sesuatu dan mengaktifkan _infra-red_ ponsel mereka. Salah satunya menggantungkan boneka beruang di tas sekolahnya. Rok kotak-kotak seragam sekolah mereka terlalu pendek untuk musim dingin.

Dari halte ini, penumpang belum banyak. Hinata duduk di bagian belakang bis karena dia tahu sebentar lagi bis akan penuh dengan anak-anak sekolah. Ia merasa lebih nyaman di bawah perlindungan atap bis. Bersyukur dengan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dari tiap pemberhentian, bis menampung para pelajar. Hanya ada beberapa karyawan kantoran yang biasanya akan turun di stasiun dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan kereta.

Menjelang jam delapan, bis sudah padat penumpang. Hinata terus membuka matanya dan memerhatikan wajah-wajah yang masih mengantuk dan tampak kusut. Ia tersenyum mengingat Sasuke yang dulu selalu begitu di masa sekolah mereka. Dia biasanya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan, pernah dimarahi seorang nenek yang kelelahan berdiri tapi Sasuke bahkan tak cukup bertoleransi dengan memberikan kursinya untuk si nenek. Sasuke membuka matanya, tapi tetap tak memberikan kursinya. Dia bilang masih banyak kursi yang lain, kenapa harus kursinya yang diberikan pada si nenek. Karena kalimatnya itu kepalanya dipukul keras. Dan Sasuke semakin marah. Lalu nenek itu bertanya padanya, "Ibu macam apa yang membesarkanmu? Apa dia tidak mengajarimu untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua?"

Sasuke akhirnya berdiri, tapi itu karena dia telah sampai di tujuan. Dia tak menunggu Hinata seperti biasanya, malah berjalan menuju sekolah sendirian dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Tapi Sasuke bersikap seperti itu bukan karena dia tak dibesarkan seorang ibu.

Mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuat Hinata merasakan lagi nyeri yang sama seperti pagi itu. Kejadiannya sudah begitu lama, tapi rasa sakitnya masih terasa begitu nyata.

Hinata turun dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Jam delapan lewat lima belas menit. Berjalan kaki akan memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit dengan langkahnya yang selalu pelan dan penuh perhitungan. Asuma dia temui di ruang kerjanya. Pagi itu dia mengenakan kacamatanya, membawa kesan cerdas dan bersahabat dari wajah Asuma yang biasanya terlihat malas namun ramah seperti ayahnya. Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu menyerahkan buku musik yang harus dipelajari Hinata.

"Serenade milik Schubert. Kira-kira kau bisa menguasainya?"

Kakashi pernah bilang, kalau Asuma bertanya seperti itu, jawab saja dengan 'ya'.

"Ya," jawab Hinata yakin.

"Baiklah." Asuma mengangguk, menahan senyumnya demi menjaga posisi batang rokok di antara bibirnya. "Gunakan studio sesukamu. Nanti akan kuingatkan kalau jam makan siang sudah datang."

Kebiasaan Hinata yang tak pernah berubah selalu diingat Asuma. Gadis itu suka memanfaatkan waktunya dengan sibuk berlatih.

"Ini untuk biola atau _cello_?"

"Piano," jawab Asuma, "Atau kau mau menggantinya?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak, "_Flute_?"

Gagasan Hinata disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut, "Kau sudah menguasai itu juga?"

Bola mata Hinata bergerak seperti melukiskan garis lurus di udara, "Mungkin."

Asuma tertawa, menjepit batang rokok di antara jarinya kini. "Aku ingin dengar kombinasi semuanya."

"Jadi aku boleh membuat komposisinya?"

"Oh, ya. Tentu saja."

Hinata membungkuk, "Terima kasih." Kakashi juga pernah bilang, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk, katakan juga, "Kau yang terbaik, Asuma-san." Dan laki-laki berjenggot itu akan semakin bersikap baik padamu.

Studio musik yang dipakai Hinata tak terlalu besar. Saat musim dingin seperti sekarang, semua anggota orkestra biasanya sedang sibuk latihan. Bagi yang mendapat kesempatan emas, biasanya ikut lomba di luar negeri, ada juga yang disewa mal-mal besar untuk mengisi acara. Pemusik seperti Hinata, hanya bisa menanti sampai semua kesibukan itu berakhir dan orkestra memulai proyeknya lagi. Awal tahun dipenuhi dengan jadwal pertemuan-pertemuan penting bersama musisi-musisi besar yang mengambil bagian dalam produksi film. Khususnya animasi-animasi yang pengerjaannya memakan waktu paling lama.

Jadi selama waktu bebas ini, Hinata hanya melatih kemampuannya. Setidaknya kini ia bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik meski tak dapat bimbingan dari guru mana pun. Tahun ini Hinata mendapat satu pekerjaan. Ia bisa bermain di salah satu orkestra yang pemain biolanya berkurang karena ada masalah. Lowongan ini hanya berlaku untuk satu hari itu saja. Satu malam tanggal 13 Februari.

Seperti yang dijanjikannya, Asuma benar-benar datang mengetuk pintu studio untuk mengingatkan Hinata. Gadis itu buru-buru membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di dekat kakinya. "Hari ini aku janji makan siang di tempat Itachi."

"Kau bisa terlambat kalau tidak buru-buru."

Hinata bergegas keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Dari dalam studio yang temaram, ia diserang cahaya benderang langit cerah yang seakan membakar matanya. Hinata duduk di depan sebuah kedai, memejamkan matanya hingga ia beradaptasi dengan kecerahan yang menyiksa ini.

"Mau minum teh sekalian?" Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki di dekatnya.

Aroma teh di dekatnya memancing perhatian Hinata. Laki-laki itu lalu duduk di kursi yang lain, tepat berseberangan dengan Hinata yang kebingungan. Saat ini ia hanya melihat cahaya putih seperti sinar blitz kamera yang tak kunjung pergi. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, tak menyentuh cangkir yang semakin menggoda tenggorokan Hinata dengan kehangatan dan rasa manis.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Dalam ingatan Hinata yang penuh dengan suara Itachi, Sasuke dan Kakashi, agak sulit memilih suara lain yang bisa dengan segera ia tebak pemiliknya. Ia bisa mengenali suara Asuma yang khas, tapi orang ini …

Laki-laki itu menghela napas, bersandar, dan menunggu. "Sepertinya matamu bermasalah." Hinata mulai mengingat-ingat. Gambaran-gambaran bergerak melayang di dalam kepalanya. Gelap, suara musik hingar-bingar, semakin gelap, Sasuke, gitar, _t-shirt_ Rolling Stones, _bass_, dan …

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hm?" Aliran nada suara Gaara meraih sebuah tempat di dalam memori Hinata sekarang. Jika ini adalah ruang penyimpanan suara, maka suara Gaara dikategorikan Hinata dalam satu tempat khusus dengan label: klasik, tenang, dan dalam. Sangat laki-laki.

"Gaara-kun," ulang Hinata, tersenyum senang tanpa alasan.

"Minumlah."

"Ya."

Teh dalam cangkir itu Hinata tentukan letaknya melalui aroma yang menyebar. Ia meraba-raba, menentukan arah dengan jarinya, lalu merasakan jemari Gaara yang dingin dan kurus menggenggamnya.

Otot jantungnya menegang selama sesaat.

Dengan kebaikan hatinya yang hangat, Gaara menuntun tangan Hinata pada keberadaan cangkir.

"Matamu kenapa?"

"Ano … mataku ini agak nakal."

"Apa?"

"Aku … rabun."

"Lalu? Itu tak menjelaskan caramu mencari cangkir."

"Saat terang, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Karena itu aku suka kegelapan."

"Itu tak biasa."

"Aku tahu."

"Jadi sekarang kau tak bisa melihatku?"

Hinata bertahan sebentar. Di langit, awan kelabu berarak menciptakan bayangan. Kemudian ia memandang cahaya buram yang tampak semakin menipis. Warna rambut Gaara tergambar jelas, sepasang matanya yang indah, kulit putihnya, dan baju yang ia pakai. Ingatan Hinata membawanya pada hari dia bertemu Gaara di apartemennya. Saat itu di bawah cahaya yang lebih ramah, Gaara mengatakannya dengan jelas.

"_Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau membayar kesalahanmu dengan berkencan denganku."_

Apa yang ada di dalam hati Gaara?

Hinata … "T-tidak bisa," melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-see you on the next chapter-**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TIGA**

**Gadis Bernama Indah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi berencana bangun lebih pagi besok. Malam ini ia akan absen, meski tak ada alasan tepat untuk tak pergi kerja. Yamato akan membantunya menjelaskan pada atasannya. Sai perlu latihan lebih sering agar ia terbiasa. Dia tak seharusnya hanya pandai berbohong dengan senyum penuh kepalsuannya itu. Kakashi tak akan selalu berada di sana jika ia berada dalam masalah. Ya, Sai perlu latihan lebih sering.

Ranjangnya berkaki pendek. Suhu dingin dari lantai seakan menguap menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil. Kakashi merenggangkan jari kakinya, baru sadar ada sepasang kaus kaki berwarna ungu yang biasanya dipakai Hinata saat mau tidur. Bahannya terasa lembut di kulit kakinya. Ia memandangi kakinya, merasa kakinya milik orang lain dan mungkin tertukar saat di Rumah Sakit.

Telepon di ruang tengah berdering. Kakashi bangun, melirik jam di atas meja dekat TV.

Jam sebelas.

"Hoh?"

"_Kakashi!"_

"Oh."

"_Apanya yang 'oh'? Kau masih tidur?"_

"Ya."

"_Jangan bohong! Kau menjawab telepon, pasti sudah bangun!"_

"Kau sendiri yang bertanya, kan, Sasuke?"

"_Sudahlah! Intinya, aku mau kau jelaskan padaku kenapa Hinata datang bersama Gaara ke sini?"_

"Hm …" Kakashi berpikir, "Seharusnya dia ke tempat Itachi siang ini."

"_Aku tahu itu!"_

"Sasuke …"

"_Apa?!"_

"Aku mau tidur. Tanyakan saja langsung pada Hinata."

Telepon ditutup Kakashi. Di Raven, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata, memisahkannya dari Gaara dan memintanya untuk menunggu Sasuke di ruang tunggu. "Nanti kuantar kau ke tempat Nii-chan. Jangan tunggu di sini."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar yang terlalu dingin seperti bukan mata manusia. Bila yang berdiri di hadapan Gaara sekarang adalah Kankuro, dia akan memilih untuk mengalah.

Sasuke memilih untuk mempertahankan keputusannya, "Dia adikku!"

Dengusan dari hidung Gaara jelas-jelas mengejek alasan Sasuke yang tak cukup kuat.

"Sasuke …" panggil Hinata ragu, "Itachi akan ke sini."

"He? Aku tidak suka Nii-chan ke sini."

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya lagi, masih dengan tatapan sama yang mulai membuat Sasuke gugup.

"Aku tak akan menjawabmu, _Punk!_"

"Aku duduk di sini saja, ya?"

Khawatir jika Sasuke menjawab dengan kata selain 'ya', dia akan mendapat satu lagi 'kenapa' dari Gaara, Sasuke hanya bilang pada Hinata, "Terserah."

Selesai mengatakan itu, Uchiha yang merasa paginya berubah menjadi bencana karena kombinasi kehadiran Gaara dan Hinata, menghilang ke bagian belakang Raven, mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat selain untuk mencari privasi saat menghubungi Itachi.

Di tempatnya duduk, Gaara tak terbebani perasaan apapun. Ia tak paham alasan kekesalan Sasuke. Dan karena memang Uchiha itu tak punya alasan bagus untuk marah. Di dekatnya, Hinata terlihat sibuk menjawab pesan singkat di ponselnya, kemungkinan dari orang yang ia hormati karena gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras saat mengetik kata demi kata di ponselnya.

Kemudian Hinata tertunduk, menggigit jarinya dengan gugup, berpikir sejenak, dan akhirnya mengetik lagi. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya tak berubah dari layar ponselnya, sampai benda itu berdering dan Hinata berdiri.

"Ya? … Aku tahu … ehm, maafkan aku." Hinata menoleh sejenak dan menemukan Gaara yang tak bergerak, mengamatinya. Gadis itu buru-buru mengubah arah pandangnya. "Aku mengerti. Baik."

Hinata tak lantas berbalik setelah ponsel disimpannya. Ia meluruskan punggung dan menarik napas. Saat akhirnya ia berbalik, tatapan mata Gaara seolah menantangnya. "A-ano … Gaara-san, aku ha-harus segera kembali."

Gaara duduk, masih tak bergeming, hanya memandangi gadis yang berdiri gugup di depannya.

"T-terima kasih untuk pagi ini."

Gaara mengangkat lengan kanannya, tanpa kata. Kemudian laki-laki muda itu bangkit. Bahasa tubuhnya yang santai terbentuk dengan sempurna seperti sebuah karya seni patung yang alami.

Hinata tak menunggu lama, ini adalah sebuah kesempatan yang baik untuk pergi. Itachi menunggunya, dan di sini, dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama, di bawah tatapan mata Gaara yang penuh makna, tapi tak sedikit pun yang bisa ia pahami.

Waktunya pergi.

Hinata mengangguk memberi salam, melupakan Sasuke, dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia akan datang?" tanya Ino penasaran. "Kau tidak sedang berkerja-sama dengan siapapun untuk mengusirku, kan?"

Fokus Itachi tertuju pada _foam_ yang ia ciptakan di permukaan kopi. "Dia akan datang."

Ino duduk menopang dagu, mengacuhkan suara merdu seorang biduan wanita yang mendayu. Dia bisa saja memikirkan hal lain saat ini. Namun Itachi telah merenggut semua perhatiannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda yang tak ramah itu. Mungkin karena ia sulit untuk dijinakkan, atau mungkin karena ketertarikan yang memang tak bisa dicegah. Perjalanan hati seorang Yamanaka Ino terbilang panjang. Dia jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada pemuda-pemuda tampan yang ada di sekitarnya. Mereka seperti penghias di dinding kamarnya yang setiap beberapa bulan sekali diganti karena ia mudah bosan.

Lain halnya dengan Itachi. Uchiha yang satu ini mendapat perhatian ekstra Ino karena banyak hal. Ino tak berharap banyak, lagi pula kata 'sakit hati' tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Dia hanya suka permainan berisiko tinggi yang akan membuatnya seperti sekarang, menjadi gadis muda yang seolah mabuk kepayang hanya karena ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

Setelah setengah jam, akhirnya Itachi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Ino. Dia tak mengatakan apapun, ekspresinya juga tak menyampaikan emosi apapun. Dengan datar, dia menoleh ke arah pintu utama, dari sana, seorang gadis berambut panjang, muncul. Dan saat itu, barulah Ino melihat kehidupan di sepasang mata gelap Itachi yang sebelumnya beku seperti lukisan musim dingin tanpa nyawa.

Gadis yang baru datang itu menemukan tatapan Itachi yang menanti, dan kemudian, dia menghampiri meja bar, menoleh sesaat pada Ino dan tersenyum, lalu duduk dan meminta maaf karena terlambat.

"Apa yang menghambatmu?" tanya Itachi.

Ino sedikit merasakan getir karena pertanyaan itu.

Gadis itu menjawab, "Sinar."

"Matamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ya," jawab si gadis, tersenyum lagi.

Itachi membalas senyumannya. Di saat yang sama, Ino sadar dia telah tertinggal jauh dalam percakapan ini. Gadis pirang itu tak lagi memerlukan penjelasan panjang lebar. Segalanya terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya.

Itachi menyajikan secangkir teh Earl Grey dengan tangannya yang beraroma kopi. Teh itu menyebar kehangatan yang jauh berbeda dari kopi milik Ino, yang terkesan hanya sebagai sebuah produk ketimbang sebuah perasaan.

Ino meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak mengenal kata 'iri'. Dia terlalu agung untuk perasaan rendah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja tenggelam dengan cepat. Suhu menurun dengan pasti. Gaara berjalan di trotoar sambil menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaket. Suasana kota masih kental dengan hiruk-pikuk kepadatan kota besar. Deru mobil yang bercampur dengan sahutan perbincangan, ragam suara dan angin yang menyatu, serta musik jalanan yang cukup pantas dinikmati.

Kendaraan berhenti saat sosok manusia hijau di lampu jalan, menyala. Dengung nada peringatan berbunyi laksana peluit. Para pejalan kaki menyeberangi jalan seperti gelombang positif negatif yang saling berlawanan. Gaara ada di antara mereka, menjadi dirinya sendiri yang menikmati waktu perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Di sudut jalan yang menyempit, ada sebuah jembatan penyeberangan. Di seberang, sebuah toko kelontong yang malam ini tutup lebih awal. Menyadari hal ini, Gaara melewati toko itu dan melupakan rencananya membeli sekaleng bir hangat untuk ia nikmati saat tak ada yang akan ia izinkan untuk menemaninya di kamar selain bass-nya yang berharga.

Langkah kakinya yang stabil kemudian berhenti saat telinganya menangkap suara pukulan keras. Gaara bukan tipikal pahlawan, dia manusia berhati dingin yang tak akan memedulikan perkelahian jalanan. Malam ini menjadi pengecualian.

Masih berdiri di tempatnya, Gaara dikejutkan seorang gadis muda yang berlari dari arah gang. Bajunya kotor karena debu basah dan tanah. Rambut panjangnya disibakkan ketika ia membungkuk dengan tangan meremas lutut saat berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Rambut gelap itu berkumpul di bahu kirinya, dan kini Gaara bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hinata?" Gaara bergumam tanpa ia sadari. Pemuda itu berlari menghampiri gadis itu, menyentak lengannya, dan kemudian kecewa selang beberapa detik kemudian. "Oh," katanya. "Kau … bukan Hinata."

Gadis itu mengernyit marah, "Lepaskan tanganku!" serunya geram.

Gaara melepaskan tangannya, menyimpan lagi tangan kedinginan itu di saku jaketnya. Saat itu, muncul empat orang gadis lain, masih berseragam sekolah. Wajah-wajah yang pastinya menghiasi mimpi buruk para guru. Berandal-berandal tengik yang masih bau kencur.

Salah satu dari empat gadis itu, yang paling tinggi, kurus, dengan wajah penuh kesedihan yang dipaksakan terlihat tangguh, melangkah maju. "Jangan ikut campur!"

Gaara memang tak tertarik. Dia tak menunjukkan sikap apapun dan hanya berjalan menjauh.

Si gadis sendirian menarik tangan Gaara. "Kau … harus membantuku! Akan kubayar! Ayahku orang kaya."

Gaara bergeming.

"Hyuuga Hanabi! Masih sempat sombong, kau, hah?!" mungkin gadis yang barusan berteriak memiliki jabatan tinggi dalam kelompoknya, semacam jenderal mungkin. "Kau tak akan lolos! Ketua akan menghabisimu malam ini."

"Namamu … Hanabi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya."

Sebuah insting tanpa alasan tumbuh perlahan dalam pikiran Gaara, "Kau … siapanya Hinata?"

"Aku tak kenal Hinata."

"Kau bilang ayahmu orang kaya?"

Kekesalan Hanabi bercampur rasa takut, dia tersudut tanpa celah untuk bebas dari kelompok berandal sekolahnya yang setiap hari menerornya jika ia tak memberi mereka uang.

"Bantu aku!"

Gaara menoleh, menganalisa empat orang gadis remaja yang semuanya bertubuh kaku. Mereka menyebar aroma nikotin, pemulas bibir berlemak yang membuat perut Gaara mual, dan parfum murahan yang pastinya dilarang di sekolah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hanabi setengah heran. Dia yakin segalanya jelas. "Tentu saja kau harus mengalahkan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?!" Keterkejutan itu terpaksa ia telan bulat-bulat. Gaara memang tak memiliki keharusan untuk membantunya. "Dengar, aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan membayar jasamu."

Sesungguhnya Gaara tidak tertarik pada uang. Tapi sepertinya saat ini, dia perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Hanabi.

Pemuda itu melepas kehangatan saku jaketnya dengan berat hati. Ia maju dengan langkah tegap yang mengintimidasi, berhasil membuat para gadis gemetar ketakutan. Tatapan matanya yang gelap menyebar aura pembunuh dengan kuat, entah dari mana ia mempelajari hal itu.

Si pemimpin melangkah mundur sembari mengancam. Ancamannya yang lembek dipatahkan Gaara dengan mudah. Dia benci memukul perempuan, jadi Gaara menangkap lengan si pemimpin, menarik tubuhnya dengan cepat dalam dekapannya, dan kemudian dia menekan satu titik di bagian belakang lehernya. Dalam sekejap, gadis kurus tinggi itu pingsan.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Hanya menekan titik akupunktur syarafnya," jawab Gaara santai.

"Dia mati?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi jika diafragmanya kutekan saat ini," Gaara mengancam dengan telapak tangan terbuka yang mengambang di atas dada si gadis yang pingsan, "dia akan sesak napas, dan kalian bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi."

"Baiklah! Kami mengerti, lepaskan Ketua."

Gaara menyerahkan tubuh lunglai itu pada ketiga gadis yang lain seakan melepaskan seekor ikan kembali berenang di danau berair tenang. "Kalian perlu mengenali dunia," nasihat Gaara, yang sebenarnya adalah sindiran.

Gadis-gadis itu membawa ketuanya pergi. Mereka melirik ke arah Hanabi dengan tatapan mengancam. "Masih ada lain hari, Hyuuga. Kau beruntung malam ini!"

Masalah berlalu dengan cepat. Gaara kini berhadapan dengan gadis remaja yang terlalu angkuh untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Pantas kau tak punya teman."

"Dengar, aku tak butuh teman! Ayahku orang berpengaruh di kota ini! Dia—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak kenal Hinata?"

"Tidak."

Gaara menunggu, tapi sepertinya Hanabi tidak berbohong. "Hm. Bagaimana dengan Uchiha?"

"Siapa?"

Gaara menarik napas, "Aku kenal seorang gadis, dia memiliki sepasang mata yang serupa denganmu."

"Kalau begitu dia seorang Hyuuga. Mungkin sepupu jauhku."

"Kau berhutang padaku."

"Akan kubayar!" Hanabi merogoh saku rok seragam sekolahnya, menahan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dia meraih ponsel, menghubungi seseorang, hampir menyahut suara sapaan orang lain di ujung telepon saat Gaara menghentikannya.

"Ikut aku." Dengan kasar, Gaara menarik lengan Hanabi yang berontak, marah-marah dan terus mengatakan bahwa ayahnya adalah orang yang berpengaruh di kota. Dia akan memanggil pengacaranya, menuntut Gaara karena sudah melecehkannya, dan dengan lancar menyampaikan hukuman apa saja yang akan diterima pemuda itu bila ini berlanjut.

Namun akhirnya Hanabi menyerah pada rasa lelah. Gaara merebut ponsel Hanabi, menghubungi Raven; satu-satunya nomor telepon yang dia ingat, menanyakan nomor telepon Sasuke dan kemudian menekan sebaris angka yang menyambungkannya pada sebuah rumah di pinggiran kota.

Suara Hinata menyambutnya.

"Aku akan ke tempatmu. Jangan kemana-mana."

Gaara terdiam setelah dua kalimat itu. Hinata mengatakan, "Halo? Gaara-kun?"

"Ya, ini aku."

"Oh …"

Otot-otot di sudut bibir Gaara berkedut. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak tersenyum.

Telepon ditutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya. Hinata baru saja menyampaikan laporan tentang rencana kedatangan Gaara.

Malam ini Kakashi tidak berangkat kerja. Entah bagaimana ia merasa ini keputusan tercerdas sepanjang hidupnya.

Di hadapan Kakashi ada sepiring irisan buah melon. Dia tahu saat ini musim dingin, tapi Kakashi tak pernah memusingkan musim saat ia ingin makan sesuatu. "Dia bilang apa?"

"Jangan kemana-mana," jawab Hinata lugu.

"Aneh sekali."

Dari kamar mandi, Itachi keluar dengan rambut lembap. "Kau mau mandi?" tanyanya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengecek semua laki-laki yang ada di rumah. "Di mana Sasuke?"

"Pulang terlambat," jawab Itachi tenang. Dia lalu duduk di kursi seberang Kakashi setelah meletakkan handuk mungilnya di sandaran kursi. Ia menatap makanan di meja, tak memiliki selera pada buah-buahan dan bangun lagi untuk mengambil air hangat.

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Hinata menuju kamar mandi, telepon di ruang tengah berbunyi lagi. Hinata yang posisinya paling dekat, menjawab, "Halo?"

Para laki-laki melanjutkan kegiatan mereka sambil terus memasang telinga.

"Oh!" seru Hinata tiba-tiba. Dia lalu membekap bagian bawah telepon, "Shi-chan, ini untukmu."

"Siapa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Rin."

Bahu Kakashi menegang. "Pergilah mandi," kata Kakashi. Dia mengambil alih telepon dari tangan Hinata, mengabaikan tatapan Itachi yang ingin tahu, dan berbicara dengan perempuan bernama Rin.

Selama beberapa saat Kakashi hanya diam, sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk berteriak, "Persetan! Sudah kubilang dia bukan _zero one_! Dia Hinata!"

Itachi kehilangan minat pada apapun, dan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi penguping.

Kakashi membanting gagang telepon dengan kasar. Benda itu berdenting dalam nada panjang di kesunyian. Sadar pada tatapan Itachi yang menunggu, Kakashi akhirnya mengembuskan napas pertanda menyerah.

"Kau mau tahu, ya?"

Itachi meletakkan gelasnya.

"Hinata … dia … _humanoid_. _Prototype_ pertama yang dikembangkan dari humandroid pertama; Sasori."

Tak ada respon dari Itachi. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk memaksakan dirinya untuk memercayai omong kosong Kakashi.

"Aku yang memberinya nama Hinata. Nama yang indah, bukan?"

"Jadi, _zero one_ …"

"Adalah Hinata," sambung Kakashi.

"Kau … pasti tidak serius."

"Saat ini Sasori sudah ditemukan. Sebelumnya dia menghilang, subjek penelitian yang merupakan misteri bagi kami semua."

"Kau bohong, kan?" Itachi menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi lebih jauh.

"Sasori ditemukan di sebuah artefak kuno, dulu sekali, oleh ayahku dan timnya. Tapi dia memiliki sistem kerja yang jauh melebihi _prototype_ milik robot dengan teknologi paling maju sekalipun."

"Jangan lanjutkan."

"Hinata adalah eksperimen pertama kami yang berhasil."

"Hentikan!" Itachi geram. Pikirannya memilih untuk tetap konservatif, namun penjelasan Kakashi yang tak terbata-bata, dan pribadi pria Hatake itu yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun, menahan kemampuan otak Itachi untuk menyangkal.

Dia sadar Kakashi tak mungkin berbohong.

"Aku harus melindungi Hinata dari Sasori."

"Kenapa?"

"Sistem yang dimiliki Sasori menanamkan sensor famiglia saat kami mengkloning beberapa sel tubuhnya. Secara garis besarnya, bagi Sasori, Hinata adalah pasangannya, tulang rusuknya yang hilang."

"Tapi dia humandroid, kan?" Itachi masih bertempur dengan akal sehatnya saat ini.

"Kami masih belum pasti. Dia sejenis organisme yang spesiesnya masih di luar pengetahuan kami."

"Alien?"

Kakashi bungkam, lalu mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Mungkin humandroid _advance_ yang hanya ada di masa depan."

Itachi merasakan lututnya gemetar.

"Beberapa berkas yang ada di memorinya memaparkan beberapa teknologi yang merupakan pengembangan dari teknologi saat ini. Jauh lebih maju dari teknologi yang ada saat ini."

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu utama.

"Itu Gaara," kata Kakashi.

"Biar kubuka," sahut Itachi. Ia juga perlu pengalih perhatian. Semua kalimat Kakashi saat ini merusak tingkat kepercayaan dirinya. Dia tidak lagi memikirkan tentang perasaannya terhadap Hinata, selalu ada kata 'humanoid' yang mengalir dalam aliran pikirannya.

Pintu dibuka, laki-laki berambut merah di hadapannya menunduk, kemudian mendongak. Tak ada mata hijau, hanya ada sepasang mata sendu kelabu yang membalas tatapan Itachi.

Sasori ada di sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prototype : (Bahasa Indonesia: purwarupa) atau arketipe; adalah bentuk awal (contoh) atau standar ukuran dari sebuah entitas. Dalam bidang desain, sebuah prototype dibuat sebelum dikembangkan atau justru dibuat khusus untuk pengembangan sebelum dibuat dalam skala sebenarnya atau sebelum diproduksi secara masal.**_

_**Humanoid (robot) : adalah sejenis robot yang memiliki struktur dasar menyerupai manusia. Android (laki-laki) dan gynoid (perempuan) adalah humanoid yang didesain dengan tampilan yang semirip mungkin dengan manusia.**_

_**_sumber_ : Wikipedia**_

_**Humandroid (human-android) **_

_Di chapter berikutnya, kita akan bertemu dengan Sasori-danna…_

_Hm… apa sebenarnya hubungan Kakashi dan Hinata? Apa mungkin sesederhana itu?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-see you on the next chapter-**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EMPAT**

**Lembayung di atas Labirin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosoknya serupa manusia biasa. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah mengingatkan Itachi pada Gaara. Tapi Sasori memiliki ekspresi wajah tenang yang kaku. Itachi bisa memaklumi hal itu, Sasori bukan manusia. Kulitnya yang pucat tampak palsu, namun entah dalam artian apa, dia tampak sealami udara dunia.

Sasori mengenakan mantel hitam panjang yang agak kebesaran. Sepatu botnya sedikit basah dan meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang jalur masuk menuju pintu utama. Kacamata minus berbingkai hitam menutupi sedikit kesenduan tatapan matanya, dan membuatnya tampak cerdas dan … manusia.

Dia tidak tersenyum atau menyapa. Tatapannya yang sekilas seolah hanya sebuah proses pemindaian sederhana untuk mendapat informasi tentang pemuda Uchiha yang menghalangi jalannya.

Kakashi kemudian muncul dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Sasori menunggu hingga Itachi menyingkir. Pemuda itu berkelit sampai akhirnya Kakashi terpaksa turun tangan.

Itachi tak mengerti kenapa sikap Kakashi seperti itu. Sasori bukan manusia, dia tidak seharusnya ditakuti. Matikan saja dayanya, dia akan seperti perangkat elektronik pada umumnya: mati.

Sayangnya, situasi saat ini tidak sesederhana itu.

Keadaan rumah setelah Sasori berada di dalamnya, terkesan dingin. Ada sesuatu yang asing yang dibawa Sasori saat ia melangkah masuk. Itachi berusaha menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mewakili kehadiran humandroid itu di rumah. Mungkin perlu butuh waktu dan pengetahuan panjang untuk itu. Itachi menyerah saat sadar pintu kamar mandi dibuka Hinata.

Gadis itu telah mengenakan piyamanya yang berwarna biru muda. Pola awan putih di sekujur tubuhnya memenuhi langit biru piyama Hinata, menambah kesan 'mimpi' seperti suara lembutnya yang bertanya. "Apa itu Gaara?"

Mata beningnya menatap Sasori lama. Sebuah momen sunyi yang anehnya menyebar tentakel-tentakel emosi di udara. Kemudian sebuah senyuman penuh kerinduan dan kelegaan luar biasa mengembang di wajah Hinata.

Helaan napas terpecah, suaranya yang indah menyebut namanya dengan penuh kasih. "Sasori."

Itachi menyingkirkan perasaan iri yang menguasainya. Dia terus-menerus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Hinata bukanlah manusia. Tapi, pertanyaan dan penyangkalan berdesakan, mendorong pergi logis. Dia masih menginginkan Hinata, tak peduli bila ia harus menua sementara gadis _humanoid_ itu tetap muda. Dan dengan gagasan itu, Itachi mempertanyakan. Mengapa _humanoid_ bisa tumbuh kembang seperti anak manusia biasa? Bukankah Hinata datang saat usianya tiga tahun? Dan apa _humanoid_ juga perlu mandi? Makan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu perlu jawaban. Penjelasan, atau rangkuman laporan secara keseluruhan dari Kakashi. Kenapa Hatake itu tak memaparkan saja segalanya pada Itachi?

Sayangnya, saat ini adalah saat reuni, bukan diskusi panjang atau _brainstorming_ yang memaparkan ide-ide untuk sebuah jalan keluar.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasori yang hanya berdiri kaku di tempatnya. _Humanoid_ pasif itu kemudian menatap Hinata lama. Caranya menatap _gynoid_ itu berbeda dengan caranya menatap Itachi. Bila bukan karena perkataan Kakashi sebelumnya, Itachi akan mengira Sasori sebagai pemuda biasa. Dia memiliki tatapan sarat emosi yang manusiawi.

Siapa ilmuwan yang telah menciptakan _humanoid_ mengerikan itu?

Hinata mengamati tampilan Sasori yang persis tunawisma. Pakaiannya memang bukan ukuran yang tepat. Dalam hal fisik, dia unggul. Dalam hal lain, Itachi tak berani berkomentar.

Sasori kemudian dipersilahkan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Telah menanggalkan mantelnya, dan kini hanya dilindungi kemeja musim panas yang membuat kening Hinata mengernyit. Dia mungkin tak terpengaruh perubahan suhu, namun bukan berarti hal itu menjadi alasannya untuk tak menghangatkan diri.

Sepatu botnya yang basah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. Sasori yang bertelanjang kaki kini duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata, yang terlihat ceria dan berada dalam kegembiraannya sendiri.

Kakashi tak bergerak, berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

"Apa ini berarti kau akan tinggal?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menyentak Kakashi yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, menekan bahu gadis itu dengan lembut, sekaligus mengawasi reaksi Sasori saat sentuhan itu terjadi.

"Hinata, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya." Kakashi mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan dewasa, "Pergilah ke kamarmu." Permintaan Kakashi membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang meminta putri kesayangannya bersembunyi dari seorang ksatria yang datang untuk meminangnya.

Itachi menjadi penonton yang baik. Dia menunggu waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengambil bagian dalam adegan ini. Namun sepertinya, akan lebih baik baginya untuk diam.

Hinata berdiri, selalu menjadi penurut tanpa perlu disuruh.

Sasori tetap duduk di tempatnya, membungkam sementara Hinata melangkah pergi.

"Kau seharusnya ke lab," kata Kakashi sesaat setelah pintu kamar Hinata ditutup.

"Dan menunggu lagi?" tanya Sasori.

Itachi yakin pita suara Sasori pasti termasuk dalam kualitas unggulan.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?" tanya Kakashi lebih lanjut.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini, di tempat di mana ia ada."

"Tidak, kau harus ke lab."

"Sejak kapan aku diharuskan? Sejak ayahmu menemukanku?"

Di wajah Kakashi, Itachi menemukan garis-garis penyesalan yang dalam. Hatake itu terdiam sejenak, pikirannya seolah membawa Kakashi kembali ke suatu waktu di masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membawanya."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku di sini."

Perbincangan berubah menjadi negosiasi.

"Untuk saat ini," kata Kakashi dengan berat hati. "Untuk saat ini saja."

Dia kemudian berdiri, pikirannya yang kusut tergambar jelas di ekspresi wajahnya.

Sasori menyahut, "Kau tahu ini bisa berlangsung lama."

Kakashi tak membalas kalimat Sasori. Ia mundur dan menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?"

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis remaja yang sejak tadi membuntutinya juga ikut berhenti. Saat Gaara berbalik, ia menemukan Sasuke dengan tampang kusut berdiri di seberang.

Lampu jalan di sudut gang berkedip-kedip. Sebentar lagi lampu dengan sinar kuning itu akan padam. Dan tak ada yang tersisa kecuali gang yang gelap.

"Ke rumahmu," jawab Gaara santai.

"Mau apa kau ke sana?"

Gaara menoleh sekilas ke arah Hanabi, "Kau kenal dia?" tanyanya pada gadis Hyuuga yang kebingungan itu.

Hanabi menggeleng, mengernyitkan keningnya marah, dan membuang muka. Sangat perempuan.

"Kau kenal dia?" kali ini pertanyaan Gaara ditujukan pada Sasuke.

Uchiha muda yang lelah itu memicingkan matanya mengamati gadis berambut panjang yang berdiri di samping Gaara. Dari semua hal yang melapisi Hanabi, hanya sepasang matanya yang menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab.

"Aku akan membawanya ke rumahmu."

"Untuk apa? Kami tidak kenal dengannya. Dia juga tidak kenal dengan kami. Jadi, untuk apa?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia berbalik lagi, berjalan menuju rumah yang ia tuju. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba mencari perhatian Gaara lagi.

"Kau mengganggu."

"Aku sudah telepon Hinata. Dia yang akan memutuskan apa aku mengganggu atau tidak."

"Keras kepala," gerutu Sasuke.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Hanabi sedikit kesulitan mengikuti irama langkah mereka. Seharusnya dia mengeluh, dia bisa saja marah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun dan terus mengekori Gaara. Hatinya terasa hangat. Dan itu konyol.

Saat pintu rumah dibuka, mereka disambut Itachi yang terlihat tidak terkesan dengan kedatangan Gaara, Sasuke, dan seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya.

"Bukan waktu yang tepat," kata Itachi pada Gaara. "Hinata sudah tidur, dan saat ini kami sedang kedatangan tamu."

Gaara tidak terpengaruh dengan alasan yang diberikan Itachi. Ia berdiri dengan kesungguhan yang sulit dibantah. Sasuke bosan, melewati Gaara dan melangkah masuk. Tiba di ruang tengah, ia melihat Sasori duduk sendirian. Kakashi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Mengatakan bahwa Sasori ada di rumahnya, dan akan tinggal untuk sementara bersama mereka semua.

Sasuke merasa keputusan Kakashi bukan seperti yang diinginkannya. Dari suaranya sangat jelas, Kakashi tak menginginkan ini.

Kemudian Hanabi dibawa Gaara masuk. Itachi mendapati tatapan Kakashi yang terkejut, dan kemudian minta penjelasan. Sayangnya, yang bertanya justru Gaara.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau sudah besar sekarang. Selamat malam, Nona Hyuuga."

Hanabi hanya bisa memandang Kakashi curiga.

"Ah, saya kenal ayah Anda. Dulu sekali."

Tatapan Hanabi masih belum berubah.

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Aku pernah menjadi bagian keluarga Hyuuga."

Kali ini Hanabi merasa dia pernah melihat sosok Kakashi sebelumnya.

Kakashi tersenyum, matanya menyipit karena senyumannya yang lebar dan penuh kesedihan itu.

"Dulu sekali," kata Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Padahal langit malamnya cerah. Kenapa tak ada satu bintang pun di langit?"_

"_Pasti ada. Aku bisa melihatnya, kok."_

"_Di mana?"_

"_Shi-chan, yang kaubutuhkan hanyalah sedikit kegelapan untuk melihatnya."_

-:-

Suara alarm memekik telinga Kakashi. Matanya membelalak terkejut. Ah, hari sudah pagi. Dan kegelapan telah pergi. Beberapa persendian di tubuhnya sedikit kaku. Terutama otot-otot di sekitar lehernya. Mimpi itu membuatnya tegang. Dia merindukan Hinata.

"Shi-chan, pagi."

Kakashi mendongak, melihat sekeliling, lalu menatap Hinata yang tersenyum padanya. "Di mana Sasori?"

Senyum di wajah Hinata lenyap, matanya yang cerah berubah. "Shi-chan mau sarapan apa hari ini?"

Mungkin semalam Hinata dan Sasori baru selesai berbincang-bincang panjang lebar. Atau ada sesuatu yang lain yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hinata, bersembunyi di balik senyumnya. "Kenapa Shi-chan tidur di sini?"

Semalam Kakashi tidak bisa tidur, dan memutuskan untuk pindah dari ranjangnya. Ia duduk termenung di sofa, menunggu kantuk. Lalu berbaring dan akhirnya tertidur tanpa direncanakan.

"Di sini lebih hangat daripada di kamarku."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Hinata terdiam. "Shi-chan," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan dewasa, kan?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Shi-chan dan aku … akan tetap bersama, kan? Meski nanti aku dewasa sekalipun?"

"Hinata …"

Hinata terisak. "A-aku … tidak mau m-meninggalkan Shi-chan lagi."

Untuk sesaat Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam. Entah kenapa wajah Hinata kini tampak seperti anak kecil mungil tiga tahun yang ia bawa pulang. Kakashi ingat tangannya yang gemetar, tubuhnya yang ringan, dan tatapan matanya yang seperti sebuah pengulangan. "Jangan katakan 'lagi'."

"Memorinya masih ada di kepalaku. Shi-chan tidak membuangnya."

Kakashi menunduk, "Maafkan aku."

Kekecewaan mendera Hinata dengan cepat. Ia menunggu sampai Kakashi menatapnya lagi. Tapi laki-laki itu terus menunduk, menyimpan segalanya dalam bayangan. Wajahnya entah sedang menunjukkan ekspresi apa. Hinata berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di sudut lantai kamarnya, memeluk lutut, dan menangis.

Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata. Saat tak ada jawaban, dia membuka pintu, tertahan di tempatnya berdiri selama beberapa saat, lalu mendekat. Laki-laki itu duduk bersila di samping Hinata, menyerap dingin dari lantai yang tak berlapis _tatami_ atau karpet.

"Aku bermimpi tentangmu lagi."

Hinata tak bereaksi.

"Tapi mimpi itu adalah sepotong kenangan yang selalu saja datang padaku dengan arus tak terkendali."

Kakashi meluruskan tangannya, meraih kepala Hinata. "Ya, kau benar. Sebentar lagi kau akan dewasa. Dan mungkin saja kau akan meninggalkanku lagi."

Hinata memandangnya dengan mata basah.

Senyuman Kakashi berlanjut dengan sebuah pelukan untuk menenangkan emosi Hinata. Dalam pelukan tangannya yang kokoh, Hinata merasakan sebuah ketidakpastian. Seperti berada di atas perahu kecil sendirian di lautan luas.

"Mimpi. Seperti apa rasanya memiliki mimpi. Aku ingin tahu alasanmu, Shi-chan."

Satu hembusan napas Kakashi menarikan helaian rambut Hinata.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap cahaya lagi saat ia membuka matanya. Terkadang kegelapan memberinya rasa nyaman ketimbang semua warna yang membuat matanya lelah.

"Ayahku pernah bilang. Manusia seharusnya terus sendiri. Seseorang dilahirkan untuk mati sendirian. Saat ia mengenal sentuhan orang lain, secara naluriah ia akan menginginkan lebih. Aku merasakan itu saat bersamamu. Tapi lalu kau pergi meninggalkanku, jadi kuciptakan dirimu agar kau terus di dekatku. Dan bila aku mati sendirian, setidaknya kau akan ada dan abadi. Sasori ada di sini."

Kakashi merasakan jemari mungil Hinata meremas bagian piyama yang menutupi punggungnya. Gadis itu menangis lagi. Air matanya menembus pertahanan katun piyama Kakashi, membasahi kulit dadanya. Dan bagi Kakashi, seakan air mata itu adalah timah panas yang melumerkan kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku," dia berbisik. "_Zero One_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori mengenakan lagi mantelnya yang kebesaran. Hinata berdiri di hadapannya, mengalungkan syal rajut berwarna abu-abu di sekitar leher Sasori. "Meskipun bagimu tidak dingin, kau harus terlihat kedinginan juga," kata Hinata.

Sasori tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memandang Hinata dengan matanya yang tak berekspresi.

Setelah selesai, Hinata mundur selangkah, mengamati penampilan Sasori dengan tambahan syal di lehernya. Hinata terlihat puas. Setidaknya itulah yang diyakini Itachi dari tempat pengamatannya tak seberapa jauh dari sana.

Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Itachi yang tak mengubah arah pandangnya dari dua _humanoid_ di pusat ruangan. "Apa yang ingin kaudengar?"

Itachi menatap Sasuke. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaanku," jawabnya singkat.

"Menurutku," Sasuke menimbang. "Jujur, aku tidak percaya. Kalau saja Kakashi bilang Sasori itu buronan yang kabur, aku masih percaya. Tapi _android_?" Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya di sana.

Itachi paham.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Mereka terlihat normal. Tidak kaku seperti robot."

Persis seperti yang Itachi pikirkan.

Namun saat ini, fokus Itachi bukan pada hal-hal itu. Saat ini ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, hari ini, besok, dan selanjutnya. Apa alasan kedatangan Sasori ke rumah ini.

"Kau tahu di mana Kakashi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Di ruang kerjanya."

"Apa?"

Kakashi tidak memiliki ruang kerja. Dia hanya punya satu kamar.

"Dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya sejak sarapan. Saat kutanya pada Hinata, dia bilang Kakashi sedang bekerja."

Itachi tak menanggapi kalimat Sasuke dengan serius. Ia berjalan meninggalkan adiknya yang melanjutkan pengamatannya. Di pusat ruangan, Hinata memandang Sasori dan menunggu.

"Semalam langitnya berwarna ungu."

Hinata berkata, "Benarkah?"

"Lembayung," lanjut Sasori.

Hinata mendesahkan sebuah bentuk pengertian, "Ah …" kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, "Lembayung di atas Labirin."

"Iya," kata Sasori.

Sasuke menggaruk pelipis kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghadapi Kakashi saat ini seperti menghadapi seorang pria lanjut usia yang terkena serangan Alzheimer mendadak. Itachi membuat kesimpulan seperti itu setiap kali Kakashi menghindar dari topik pembicaraan yang terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat, Itachi."

Bila ini tidak berhasil, Itachi mungkin perlu membuat pertanyaan saja. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang langsung berhubungan dengan inti masalahnya.

"Kenapa dia datang ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kakashi.

Juga tidak berhasil.

"Ceritakan padaku sejarah _Zero One_."

Ini bukan permintaan semata. Ini semacam tuntutan.

Wajah Kakashi yang tampak muram tak lantas lenyap karena kalimat itu. Dia juga telah kehilangan alasan untuk mengelak. Itachi telah berusaha untuk membicarakan ini seperti orang dewasa. Tapi Kakashi selalu bilang bahwa dia lupa. Dan saat Itachi bertanya, Kakashi menjawab dia tak tahu. Apa sekarang dia akan bilang dia tidak bisa?

"Harus kumulai dari mana?"

"Itu keputusanmu, Kakashi. Cerita ini milikmu."

Kakashi duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan punggung yang terasa berat. Ia menumpukan siku di atas lututnya, menyatukan jemarinya dalam genggaman. Posisinya memperlihatkan kelelahan yang jelas. Tapi kemudian ia meluruskan punggungnya, memangku udara di antara lengannya yang lunglai.

"Dulu, ayahku dan timnya menemukan Sasori. Di Kanagawa. Ada laporan dari pemerintah daerah bahwa ada warga yang menemukan artefak di ladang."

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Itachi dengan gurat penyesalan, "Kau tahu bagaimana Superman datang ke bumi?"

Itachi tak bergerak.

"Bayangkan itu. Tapi ubah sudut pandangmu menjadi seperti ini: bukan sebuah pesawat luar angkasa dan seorang bayi laki-laki rupawan di dalamnya. Tapi sebuah artefak pemujaan laksana dewa dan ada Sasori di dalamnya, tak rusak barang sedikit pun meski ia berwujud manusia. Jadi, ayahku memutuskan ia masuk dalam kategori _android_ dari suatu masa yang jauh. Mungkin pasca-_apocalypse_ di masa depan. Aku memercayai teori itu."

"Aku memintamu menceritakan sejarah _Zero One_, Kakashi."

Senyuman Kakashi yang tidak tulus mewakili pengertiannya. Ia memaklumi sikap Itachi yang tak mau tahu soal Sasori.

"Hinata … Itachi, adalah istriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-see you on the next chapter-**


	5. SISIPAN

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SISIPAN**

**The Crimson Sunset and Sasori **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sendirian seperti kekeringan.

Saat mereka mengaktifkanku, aku tetap sendirian.

Entah di masa apa, entah karena alasan apa.

Aku diciptakan, sebuah kesempurnaan susuan DNA yang merupakan pengabdian. Kau akan menyebutnya seperti itu karena aku hanyalah sebuah _prototype_, sebuah bahan percobaan pertama yang nantinya akan mereka produksi dalam jumlah banyak.

Aku bukan yang pertama. _Android_ dibuat bukan sebagai alat. Tiap _android_ dibuat seperti individu, sebuah sisi atau sebuah bayangan yang mengikuti, sebuah sistem yang bisa kauajak berkomunikasi.

Pada dasarnya manusia selalu sendirian. Dan karena hal itu juga, hubungan antar manusia selalu rapuh dan memiliki kata akhir.

Saat aku dipamerkan untuk pertama kali, aku adalah bintang, _android_ terbaik di kelasnya. Mereka tak memberiku emosi, mereka tak memprogram air mata, atau selembar rasa iba.

Tubuhku terdiri dari darah, tulang, daging, dan kesempurnaan teknologi yang semuanya mengikatku pada sistem.

Tapi kemudian hal itu terjadi. Penciptaan selanjutnya. Generasi kedua gagal, generasi ketiga hancur, dan program dihentikan.

Aku sendirian. _Prototype_ yang bahkan tak punya keinginan untuk berkelana.

Mereka menonaktifkanku, menyimpanku dalam peti penyimpanan berkarat yang apak, sempit, dan penuh rayap.

Kesendirianku kini karena dibuang.

Mereka menciptakan lagi mesin-mesin baru, menjelajahi luar angkasa, dan akhirnya Tuhan pun merasa jenuh.

Dunia menghadapi masa mati. _Apocalypse_ datang. Akhir dari sebuah perjalanan bumi yang panjang, tua, dan lelah. Aku yang terlupakan kembali bangun di saat segalanya tertidur.

Entah di masa apa, entah karena alasan apa.

Aku menjadi satu-satunya yang utuh.

Sendirian seperti kekeringan.

Dunia telah berubah menjadi lautan debu dan padang pasir luas. Langit tampak lebih dekat, terjangkau asal kuulurkan tanganku yang kaku.

Entah di masa apa, entah karena alasan apa.

Langit selalu berwarna kemerahan.

Aku merindukan langit malam yang cerah, dengan sentuhan tipis biru dan merah. Aku tak tahu kata apa yang mereka gunakan saat menyebut warna itu.

Aku bersih, sedangkan manusia kelaparan. Populasi menurun drastis dalam kehidupan yang kejam. Dunia berubah menjadi lahan tandus yang tak diperuntukkan bagi mahluk hidup seperti manusia.

Hanya _android_; hanya aku yang tersisa.

Dan kemudian mereka yang bertahan menganggapku sebagai dewa.

Aku yang dilupakan menjadi tumpuan harapan.

Saat aku menjadi tumpuan pun aku sendirian.

Seandainya aku tidak sendirian.

Saat memikirkan hal itu, sistem dalam diriku merespon mencari jalan keluar. Seluruh program yang pernah ditanamkan dalam diriku berkembang, berevolusi, melahirkan pemikiran-pemikiran baru. Yang selanjutnya terjadi ada di luar jangkauan sistem milikku sendiri. Kini aku menjadi diriku, bukan sekadar mesin yang terprogram untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan keinginan itu muncul sebagai bentuk lain dari intuisi. Aku menginginkan sebuah perubahan. Aku tak lagi ingin sendirian. Sisi sosialku yang berkarat kini mulai berputar, bereaksi, dan akhirnya menimbulkan sebuah aksi.

Kusimpan diriku dalam wadah beku yang akan melemparku ke suatu masa dimana pengetahuan tak akan menjangkau sistemku, dan aku akan tetap tak bisa dipahami manusia di zaman itu. Kembali menjadi yang pertama, bukan _prototype_ semata.

Menunggu menjadi proses berikutnya.

Lalu mereka menemukanku.

Dunia yang lebih ramah, penuh rasa ingin tahu, dasar awal dari kehancuran di masa yang akan datang; di duniaku.

Dan kemudian aku menemukannya.

"Hinata, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Shi-chan, apa ini _android_ yang ditemukan Ayah?"

"Ya."

"Oh …"

"Kau seharusnya di kamar dan tidur."

"Matanya kelihatan kesepian, Shi-chan."

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

"Tidak, kok."

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah. Kau perlu istirahat."

"Aku sehat, kok."

"Ayahmu akan marah padaku kalau sampai kau masuk Rumah Sakit lagi."

"Hmm … ayahku sayang padamu. Kau menantu favoritnya."

"Dia tak punya menantu lain selain aku."

. . .

. . .

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

"Dia."

"Namanya Sasori. Ayah menyebutnya begitu."

"Oh. Halo, Sasori. Apa kabar?"

"Dia tidak akan mendengarmu."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dayanya sedang tidak dinyalakan. Dia itu mesin, Hinata."

"Tapi di mataku dia Sasori. Jadi, halo, Sasori. Maukah kauceritakan tentang masa depan pada kami?"

"Kau ini."

. . .

"Shi-chan."

"Apa?"

"Matahari senja ini berwarna merah."

"Biasanya juga begitu. Ini kan, musim panas."

"Malam nanti langitnya pasti cerah. Kau tahu, kan, gabungan warna biru dan merah senja."

"Lembayung."

"Mm-hm. Ngomong-ngomong soal lembayung, aku sudah menemukan judul untuk _etude_-ku."

"Apa?"

"Lembayung di atas Labirin. Yang istimewa untuk Shi-chan seorang."

"Kau sedang merayuku, ya?"

"E-eh?"

.

. . .

Kini aku punya alasan untuk menciptakan dunia milikku sendiri.

Bersamanya.

Mungkinkah aku memiliki hati?

Sejak kapan ada perasaan yang tumbuh?

Inikah evolusi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIMA**

**Awal dari Sebuah Akhir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari mengetuk pintu kamar Gaara sekali lagi. "Aku tahu kau dengar, Gaara." Pintu kayu di hadapannya masih tak bergerak. Perempuan pirang itu menendang ringan bagian bawah pintu kamar Gaara. Tak ada lagi cara yang lebih baik selain ini untuk menumpahkan kejengkelannya.

Dia lalu berjalan meninggalkan area suram itu, kembali ke pintu depan untuk menemui gadis remaja berambut panjang yang mengaku sebagai kenalan Gaara.

"Dia tak mau keluar," kata Temari padanya.

Hanabi mengenakan seragam sekolahnya pagi itu. Temari tak mengenali seragam dari sekolah elit yang menurutnya mirip dengan rok pria-pria Skotlandia yang memainkan alat musik _bagpipe_.

Di belakang Hanabi berdiri seorang laki-laki bersetelan jas dengan tampang bak manekin yang baru dibuang keluar dari butik kelas atas. Meski tampan, dia tak lagi menarik. Ada banyak bekas luka di wajahnya, rambut kecokelatan yang dipangkas terlalu pendek, dan tatapan dingin yang seolah tanpa nyawa. Di tangan laki-laki itu, sebuah tas koper yang biasanya berisi uang tunai jika saja ini film aksi bertema mafia atau yakuza.

Atau penculikan.

Atau romansa cengeng yang biasanya melibatkan gadis kaya.

Hanabi menyerahkan koper itu, mengatakan pada Temari untuk menyerahkannya langsung pada Gaara.

"Aku tak percaya padamu, tapi bila ini kurang, sampaikan padanya untuk menemuiku."

Temari merasa gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya sudah dewasa sebelum waktunya, berwatak keras, dan punya keangkuhan setebal tembok baja _soundproof_.

"Apa ini?"

"Menurutmu apa? Tentu saja uang," sahut Hanabi. "Aku berhutang padanya. Dengan ini, kuanggap hutangku lunas. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Aneh." Temari mengubah posisi berdirinya. Saat ini ia memegang kendali, "Kau bilang jika kurang, Gaara bisa menemuimu. Tapi sekarang kau memintanya untuk tak mengganggumu lagi. Sebenarnya kau tak keberatan, kan, diganggu adikku?"

Hanabi menekan rahangnya. Dia berusaha berkelit, tapi lidahnya kaku. Dia berbalik dengan cepat untuk menyelamatkan citranya sebagai gadis Hyuuga yang serba punya. Dan tak mungkin tertarik pada laki-laki semacam Gaara. Meski kenyataannya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia tunjukkan melalui sikapnya.

Saat Hanabi menuruni tangga, Temari menutup pintu. Koper itu ia letakkan di atas meja, tak tertarik untuk membukanya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Gaara yang dibuka. Temari mengatakan segalanya pada Gaara, dan disahut dengan sebuah 'oh' tanpa arti dari bibir Gaara.

"Bagaimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Kupikir dia Hinata."

Dalam ingatan Temari, Hinata berwujud gadis pemalu yang pernah bertamu ke apartemen mereka bersama Uchiha bersaudara. Sementara gadis remaja yang barusan pergi setelah menyerahkan koper, tak bisa disamakan dengan sosok Hinata. Kening Temari berkerut, "Apa kau butuh kacamata?" sindirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kau dua puluh delapan tahun. Hinata delapan belas tahun. Kau membawanya ke sini saat dia berusia tiga tahun. Bagaimana mungkin dia istrimu?"

"Memang tidak mungkin jika kau berpikir dengan cara itu."

"Lalu aku harus berpikir dengan cara apa?"

"Seperti ini." Kakashi meminta Itachi duduk di kursi dekat pintu. "Aku berhenti menua saat usiaku dua puluh delapan tahun. Sistem regenerasi dalam tubuhku berhenti merespon waktu. Aku tak lagi bisa membuat perbedaan yang pasti antara siang dan malam. Karena itu aku berpura-pura bekerja sebagai _host_. Itu satu-satunya yang bisa terpikirkan."

Bola mata Kakashi yang gelap bergerak pelan, menandakan ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Istriku, dia seorang pianis. Kami menikah dan bahagia. Tapi dia meninggal." Saat mengatakan kata terakhirnya, suara Kakashi sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tak minta apapun, Itachi. Hanya ingin dia kembali padaku lagi."

Terdengar suara tawa Hinata yang pelan dari ruang tengah, disusul suara Sasuke yang berteriak marah dan penasaran. Uchiha muda itu bertanya tentang Lembayung di atas Labirin. Dan Sasori tak memberi jawaban memuaskan.

Kakashi melanjutkan, "Sasori bilang dia akan membawanya kembali. Hidup lagi. Itu terdengar seperti penawaran terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya saat orang yang paling kausayangi bisa kembali dari kematian? Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga menyesal."

Itachi menarik napasnya, bersimpati terasa tidak tepat saat ini.

"Aku dan timku menciptakan _Zero One_. Dengan susunan DNA milik Hinata, sel yang diambil dari tubuhnya yang tersisa, menggandakan sel menjadi inti, menyusun tulang-belulang, sumsum tulang belakang yang kemudian memproduksi darah, kami menciptakan manusia baru, melanggar hukum alam dan melawan keputusan dewa. Pada awalnya, aku bahagia karena _Zero One_ memang Hinata. Tapi Sasori tidak setulus itu saat membantu kami. Dia menciptakan _Zero One_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Menanamkan program _doll_ pada _Zero One_."

"Apa itu program _doll_?"

"Individu yang bisa dikendalikannya. Seperti boneka dengan tali pengendali, dan Sasori pengendalinya."

"Apa hal itu yang sekarang ia lakukan terhadap Hinata?"

"Kurasa keduanya berevolusi, Itachi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku membawa _Zero One_ pergi, menonaktifkan sensor pelacak dalam dirinya agar tak ditemukan Sasori. Dia tumbuh dengan normal, memahami emosi manusia, dan tak melupakan kenangan Hinata. Tapi dia juga tak bisa bermimpi, atau meledak-ledak dengan emosinya, selalu ada penahan yang menghentikannya bila ada hal buruk yang menghampirinya."

"Sebuah sistem?"

"Ya. Sistem yang diciptakan Sasori untuknya."

"Lalu siapa Sasori?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Itachi bisa melihat kejujuran di mata Kakashi. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi laki-laki itu jeda. Sudah terlalu banyak yang ia tanyakan. Penjelasan Kakashi juga sudah banyak terkuras.

"Malam itu terjadi kebakaran. Bahan-bahan kimia yang terbakar, menguap. Merusak penglihatan _Zero One_."

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini? Aku tak pernah bertanya tentang ini."

"Ayahmu, dia meninggal karena menyelamatkan _Zero One_."

Itachi tahu ayahnya meninggal saat ia masih kecil. Ia ingat saat dua orang petugas polisi datang mengunjungi apartemennya untuk menyampaikan berita duka itu. Mereka bilang ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Ada orang-orang tanpa nama atau hubungan kekerabatan yang mengurus pemakaman Fugaku, dan setelah itu Itachi dan Sasuke dibawa ke apartemen Kakashi. Setahun kemudian Hinata datang, dan segalanya berawal di sana.

Tapi kini dia tahu ayahnya meninggal karena Hinata.

Bukan, _Zero One_.

"_Zero One_ …" Kakashi memulai lagi, "Dia ingin tetap tinggal di sini. Kurasa ini bagian dari evolusinya. Sebuah keputusan yang dia buat sendiri tanpa terpengaruh sistem apapun. Dan Sasori mulai mengerti. Dia tak diprogram untuk itu."

Itachi bangkit dari kursinya dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Cukup." Itachi membuka pintu, melangkah keluar, menutup pintu. Dia lalu memandang gadis berambut panjang yang menjadi pusat dunianya selama ini.

Hinata menoleh menatapnya, masih ada sisa keceriaan di wajahnya. "Itachi, hari ini aku akan—"

Itachi tak ingin mendengar apapun. Dia berjalan menjauh. Menciptakan luka di dalam hati Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asuma menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan muka datar. "Hari ini kau mau latihan lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Hari ini aku hanya meminjam pianomu saja, Asuma-san."

"Oh."

"Maaf mengganggu." Hinata membungkuk, diikuti Sasori, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap Asuma dengan pandangan yang menurutnya cukup ramah.

Asuma mendengus melihat reaksi Sasuke yang sok. Tapi segera beralih pada Hinata dan mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke saat pemuda itu hampir membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Ruang musik di lantai dua kosong. Pianonya piano klasik."

"_Arigato_, Asuma-san."

Asuma melambaikan telapak tangan kanannya. "Tak perlu sungkan." Asap rokok membentuk gelombang tipis berwarna putih yang sekejap kemudian semakin menipis dan menghilang. "Nikmati waktumu. Mau kuingatkan kalau waktu makan siang datang?"

"Ti-tidak usah," Hinata berubah gugup, dia malu pada kebiasaannya. "Tapi, terima kasih untuk niat baikmu, Asuma-san. Kau yang—"

"Yang terbaik. Ya, tentu saja," ujar Asuma percaya diri. Laki-laki Sarutobi itu memandang Sasori, tak bereaksi apapun dan kemudian pergi.

Di studio, _Zero One_ memainkan bagian terpenting dalam memori Hinata. Sebuah _etude_ yang diciptakannya untuk Kakashi.

Lembayung di atas Labirin.

Lagu manis tanpa lirik yang menyiratkan emosi saat pertemuannya dengan Kakashi.

Dahulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Kakashi membuka pintu depan, ia bertemu wajah kusut Yamato. "_Senpai_, selamat pagi."

"Katakan saja."

"Kau harus segera dirawat. Tubuhmu tak lagi bisa menyangga."

"Jadi, akhirnya waktu ini datang juga."

"Maaf."

"Kenapa tak ada yang menciptakan 'keabadian'?"

Yamato terdiam.

"Aku tak mau ada luka lagi, Yamato. Mungkin saat aku mati nanti dan bertemu dengan Hinata, dia akan marah padaku karena keegoisanku."

"Hinata-san bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Kakashi mengangguk dengan pandangan kosong. "Obsesi memang lebih banyak membawa kerugian. Aku ingin tetap muda saat ia dewasa, tapi malah begini hasilnya. Aku jadi lebih ringkih dari usiaku sebenarnya."

"_Senpai_."

"Aku tahu. Sasori sudah di sini."

"Itu berarti misinya sudah selesai."

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah, meminta Yamato masuk. Mereka duduk di ruang tengah, nyeri yang datang dari luka Kakashi terasa bertambah saat ini. "Kau akan menjaganya, kan?"

"Pasti."

"Dua tahun lagi dia akan dewasa. Saat itu … saat itu aku pasti sudah—" Kakashi menghela napas yang terasa memberatkan dadanya.

Dia lalu bersandar, memejamkan matanya, sekali lagi mencari perasaan nyaman dalam kegelapan sementara ini. Gambaran Hinata di bawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, muncul bagai sinar yang meluas.

"Seperti itu juga hubungan manusia. Sebuah sinar kecil yang perlahan meluas, melebar, dan akhirnya menerangi hidupnya."

"Itu …"

"Itu yang dikatakan Hinata padaku. Saat kami tahu dia mengandung."

Sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata Kakashi yang tertutup.

Dia merindukan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke melangkah pergi menuju Raven dengan hati berat. Ini terasa seperti perpisahan yang akan berlangsung lama. Dia berbalik beberapa kali untuk melihat Hinata.

Gadis itu berdiri di samping Sasori, dilindungi kehangatan pakaian yang biasa. Masih syal berwarna biru langit dengan motif awan. Hinata selalu menyukai syal itu, tanpa alasan pasti.

Sasori memandangnya.

Sasuke terusik dengan cara _android_ itu memandang Hinata.

Ah, tapi dia menyukai _etude_ itu. Suara denting pianonya masih terngiang di telinga Sasuke seakan tak mau lepas dari ingatannya. Sasuke bukan penggemar musik klasik, juga tak pernah tertarik pada instrumen cengeng seperti piano. Hari ini dia sempat mempertanyakan seleranya saat mendengar gubahan musik Hinata yang pendek.

Sebuah _etude_. Hanya sebuah _etude_. Bahkan bukan sebuah lagu penuh.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya di kejauhan. Bibirnya mengatakan 'sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sasuke' pada Sasuke. Suaranya tak berhasil meraih jangkauan pendengaran Sasuke.

Keduanya lalu berjalan pergi, tak berbincang-bincang. Sasuke berdiri di tempatnya, tak memedulikan hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke pergi ke Raven, mengisi acara yang sudah disetujui pihak Raven dengannya. Selesai, bergegas pulang. Rumah kosong, Hinata tak ada. Itachi juga. Kakashi juga.

Apa semua orang menghilang secara bersamaan?

Ponsel di saku jaketnya berdering. Sasuke menemukan nama Itachi di layar. "Ya?"

"_Kau tahu Rumah Sakit Tenjochin?"_

"Ya."

"_Kami semua di sini."_

Sasuke merasakan beban gelap meraup kenyamanannya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tak berani membayangkan wajah Hinata saat dia ada di samping Sasori, melambai dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata?"

"_Bukan."_

"Lalu … siapa?"

"_Aku minta tolong padamu, Sasuke. Siapkan baju pemakaman. Setelah itu bawa semuanya ke Rumah Sakit Tenjochin."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit musim panas. Senja. Matahari masih terik dan berbagi kehangatan. Hinata duduk di ranjangnya, rambutnya yang basah masih menyebar harum shamponya. Mesin pendingin ruangannya agak berdengung. Jendela tertutup rapat. Samar-samar terdengar suara anak-anak yang bermain di tepian sungai.

Kemudian Hinata menatap Kakashi, pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Hinata mengguncang lengan Kakashi yang berdiri diam memandangnya. "Shi-chan, kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Tubuhmu lemah. Kau tak tahan matahari. Kulitmu sepucat sinar bulan."

Senyum Hinata tersaji perlahan, "Apa itu puisi?"

"Bukan," jawab Kakashi ketus.

"Tuh, kan, Shi-chan memang marah."

Kakashi meremas rambutnya yang tebal. "Seandainya kautahu caranya membedakan kemarahan dan rasa cemas."

"Aku tahu, kok."

Kakashi duduk di sisi ranjang Hinata. Ruangan UKS sekolahnya tidak terlalu luas. Hanya ada dua ranjang yang bisa digunakan murid-murid yang kurang enak badan. Hinata paling sering mengisi salah satu ranjangnya.

Pandangan Hinata beralih ke jendela. "Apa hari ini akan turun hujan?"

"Ini musim panas, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, "Hm."

"Kau berharap hujan turun?"

"Hm."

"Lalu festivalnya?"

"Ah … iya. Maaf."

"Tidak usah minta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja. Kita tak perlu datang ke festival. Kau denganku saja. Melihat bintang."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Membayangkan berada di kamar Kakashi dan melihat bintang menggunakan teropong bintangnya yang canggih membuat Hinata salah tingkah. "Bagaimana kalau nanti nenekku marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa dia harus marah?"

"Shi-chan—"

"Kau akan jadi istriku, kan? Jadi …"

Wajah Hinata semakin merona.

Kakashi jadi terpengaruh. Dia membekap mulutnya menutupi rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar pipinya.

Ah … dunia remaja.

Bukan lagi miliknya.

-:-

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan. Merasakan semilir angin musim dingin yang masuk dengan bebas melalui jendela kamar rawatnya yang terbuka. Ia bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, terus memandang segala hal yang tersembunyi di balik jendela. Langkahnya pelan dan berhati-hati, menghampiri jendela seperti sedang berjalan menuju perubahan.

Kakashi memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Rumah Sakit tempat ia dirawat merupakan Rumah Sakit Universitas Tenjochin. Gedung kampus adalah hal pertama yang ia temui di seberang lapangan parkir. Kamarnya berada di lantai enam. Tirai abu-abu gelap di dekatnya melambai-lambai. Kakashi mendorong bahan tirai itu menyingkir, mengikatnya menggunakan perekat khusus yang menggantung di pengait.

Lalu ia memandang langit. Memikirkan Hinata lagi. Mencari bintang yang bersinar.

"Bintang yang mana yang kaupilih?"

Di utara, satu bintang berpendar.

Kakashi tersenyum.

Kemudian lututnya bergetar. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tak ada serum yang akan mempertahankan umurnya lebih panjang.

"Jadi inilah akhirnya, ya?"

Kakashi menarik napas, bersiap-siap.

Setelah itu ia pergi.

Lembayung di atas Labirin memenuhi pendengarannya. Dan saat ia membuka matanya lagi, ada Hinata yang duduk di hadapan piano, berambut panjang. Di pundaknya tersampir _scarf_ sutra berwarna biru dengan motif awan.

Dia menoleh menyadari kehadiran Kakashi. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya yang muda. "Hai, Shi-chan. Apa hari ini salju akan turun?"

"Ya," kata Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-see you on the next chapter-**


End file.
